La Ignorancia es un Pecado
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Eso es lo que aprenderá Haru Miura, al escuchar una conversación de unas compañeras de clases...Pareja principal 1886 me encanta, pero también habrá 2786, 0086 y demás...One-shot dividido. Rated T al iniciar, pero cambiara a M, si las lectoras quieren y me animo.
1. Frustraciones y Anhelos

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

No me odien por lo que leerán, la verdad es que ya no me gusta este tipo de temática en donde hay Y*** pero me pareció interesante, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar pasar esta idea, así que solo les pido, no me odien por favor T3T.

**Nota: **Este Fic estaba en el rincón de mi Querido Ulquiorra *portátil Bautizado hace año y medio* y pues era un Drable, pero a la vez fue un pedido de una Lectora, por ello me decidí en hacerlo un One-shot, de siete capítulos, si gusta subiré los que siguen, pero si no me are la loca en subirlos cada 15 o 20 días, de ustedes dependen como me animen subiré largos o cortos capítulos, ok.

Ahora si disfruten

**_Capitulo 1: Frustraciones y anhelos._**

.

.

.

**KHR ****ʑ**

Un día como cualquier otro, Haru Miura, se encuentra completamente ensimismada en un Libro muy peculiar, una de sus compañeras de clases se le prestó ya que hace tres días sacaron un tema un tanto particular sobre unas palabras que pensó se refería a la forma adecuada de hoy en día en referirse a sus compañeros masculinos en una forma mas llamativa.

Bueno eso es lo que pensó ya que la trama era como cualquiera que ha leído en mangas pasados.

Pero la verdad es que…

**Flas Back**

Todas las chicas en la clase de la secundaria Midoro se estaban arremolinadas en un puesto cerca del que pertenece a nuestra dulce, tierna y excéntrica Haru, la cual le estaba empezando a llamar la atención lo que canturriaban unas compañeras ya que se quedaron encantadas con el contenido de un Manga.

Haru al ser una chica curiosa, se unió al grupo de chicas las cuales gritaban y se cubrían el rostro con sonrojos enormes y unas que otras con un pequeño chorrito de sangre en la nariz un tanto llamativos.

Confundida y a la vez interesada de mas, le pregunta a una chica cercana a ella que le dijese de que trata la historia.

La chica sin más le hace un breve resumen de lo que trata la historia.

La cual es de una pareja de amigos de secundaria, que iban a unos balnearios juntos, los dos no habían planeado la velada, mas bien fue planeado por un hombre sospechoso que de casualidad era el tutor de uno de los chicos, el cual insistió a que fueran los dos juntos.

El breve resumen dejo un poco confundida a Haru, ya que para ella ese tipo de escenario es muy común en un romance, ya que sabe que al final la chica, tendrá un accidente con el chico el cual iría al hospital por pervertido, es por eso que Haru los odia, pero le gusta ver que la chica se sabe defender.

Pero luego se da cuenta que posiblemente sea un tipo de lectura que Haru sospecha es para mayores, lo cual hace que se sonroje, y a la vez le entre un pánico al saber que sus compañeras de clase posiblemente se metan en problemas por ese tipo de lectura, la cual hace que se mantenga con un bochorno en su rostro.

―Chicas…C-creo que ese tipo de lecturas es…humm..un poco fuerte para leer ―susurro apenada.

―Bueno Haru, es que este tipo de lectura es algo fuerte, no por nada es difícil de encontrar ―dijo pícaramente una de sus compañera de clases.

―La verdad es que, la trama no es tan fuerte ni interesante al inicio, lo que me llama la atención y me hace sonrojar, es porque el **Uke** es súper lindo, y lo que nos mata a todas es que el **Kichiku-seme**, en el trama hace que muchas deseen ser hombres, además es muy raro en leer un buen manga de ese calibre, y de paso se parece tanto a una persona que destaca mucho en el colegio Mixto de Namimori ―parloteo, emocionada, dejando completamente confundida a la inocente Haru.

―¿**Uke**?...¿**Kichiku-seme**?...que significa eso Mina-san, Haru está confundida desu~ ―comenta, contrariada, esas palabras no las ha escuchado, bueno entiende que significa **Semen** en el criterio de atacar, pero ella esta tan desactualizada de las tendencias en Mangas de estos días que hace que se sienta tan vieja y fuera de lugar, se pregunta si son freces para las parejas que son amigos en las tendencias de hoy en día, y se refiere en dar ánimos cuando uno de sus amigos masculinos esta jugando.

Iba a preguntar, pero de inmediato el Sensei entra a realizar clases, haciendo que Haru se olvide por el momento de lo que hablo con su compañera, la cual esta sorprendida de escuchar a Haru hacer esas preguntas.

Cuando acabaron las clases trato de hablar con la chica que le menciono esas palabras mas esta ya había salido de clases. (mas bien huido como lama que lleva al diablo con tal de evitar las preguntas de Miura), Haciendo que Haru decida dejar así la conversación, pero se da cuenta de una de las chicas que estaba arremolinada con las otras que misteriosamente ya se fueron, decide que ella sea la que aclare sus dudas.

―Suminasen, Aiyama-san, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ―pregunta, haciendo que la aludida la mire, pero ella al igual que las demás chicas de la clase está apurada en salir, solo que por razones diferentes que las demás, las cuales fueron en evitar a Miura.

―Miura-san, disculpa pero estoy apurada, ¿podría ser en otra ocasión? ―dijo cortes haciendo que Haru se sienta un poco molesta, ya que la curiosidad la esta carcomiendo.

―No será mucho tiempo, solo quiero que me confirme una cosa ―dijo, rápidamente siguiendo a la Aiyama.

―Bien ―dijo resignada, pero aun así caminando rápidamente para salir de la secundaria.

―¿**Uke**, se refiere a qué? ―pregunta con soltura, sin percatarse del sonrojo de Aiyama, la cual se detiene un momento para mirar a Miura, solo para ver a una cara muy curiosa e inocente. Lo cual hace que le dé cosa el decirle lo que significa.

―Bueno…se refiere a un chico...―dijo apenada, no sabiendo si decirle lo que significa, ya que se siente apenada, y no quiere arruinar la inocencia de la chica más alegre y linda de Midori con sus perversidades.

―Si, ¿qué tipo de chico?, ¡es una forma de animarlo? ―pregunta, sin percatarse de que Aiyama, esta mas colorada al confirmar de verdad que Haru Miura es una persona supremamente inocente.

Mareada por la vergüenza de saber que por culpa de ella una chica como Miura, se ensucie con sus perversidades. Le carcome en el alma, así que sin más y con un sonrojo del tamaño del sol, decide decirle que **Uke, **es una forma de referirse a un chico lindo que es molestado por chicos más serios y prepotentes, con carácter de molestos y sin miedo a lastimarlos, a los que se refieren como **Seme.**

Satisfecha por su explicación implícita, Aiyama sale disparada, dejando a Haru con una idea que ara que sus próximos tres días sean los mas raros que haya vivido a sus 15 años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin más sale rápido para alcanzar a sus amigos de Namimori.

Cuando está por llegar, se tropieza con un pelinegro de ojos azul grisáceo muy particular, el cual tiene una aura de autoridad, el cual hace que todas las personas se alejen de él, Haru no se da cuenta de la presencia del Príncipe de la Oscuridad o Demonio de Namimori, como es conocido el peli azabache.

―Gumene ―dijo, mientras recoge su mochila del suelo, la cual por el tropiezo se cayó de sus manos.

― ¡Ha!, Hola, Hibari-san, es bueno el verlo el día de hoy desu~ ―dice suavemente al ver al pelinegro que la ayudo evitar un posible secuestro y la protegió de una posible muerte hace dos semanas.

Hibari solo mira a la peli chocolate, la cual salvo hace dos semanas atrás, además de ser la chica de la cual ha tenido sueños raros, que es mejor censurar hasta que la que escribe se decida a contarlos.

Sin mas sale de sus recuerdos picantes de sueños pasados, para mirar que la protagonista de esos sueños esta mirándolo fijamente, como si ya haya descubierto que es lo que se imagino.

Hibari se estremece al imaginarse lo peor y decide camuflar un posible sonrojo con su frialdad se siempre.

―Hervibora ―saluda? Con su habitual eslogan, haciendo que Haru salga de su pensamiento, para luego sonreírle.

―Disculpa a Haru por entrometerse en su camino Hibari-san, con su permiso me retiro desu~ ―dijo amigablemente, dedicándole una sonrisa aun mas grande y conciliadora al Príncipe Oscuro, el cual aparta la mirada.

—Hm

Sin mas Haru se inclina en señal de respeto y pasa a Hibari lentamente, la imagen de ese momento es como en cámara lenta ante los ojos del peli Azabache, el mirar el cabello usualmente atado en una coleta, suelto el día de hoy y esas ondas que adornan el bello y sensual cabello de la chica el cual se mueve con el compas del viento, y su silueta que por el transcurso del año se ha tornado mas encantador y apetecible no solo para Hibari el cual esta un poco idiotizado por ver a su inusual fantasía demasiado cerca de él, sino por los transeúntes que están embelesados al ver la bella figura de Primavera, como usualmente la llama en sus sueños Hibari, en el momento en el que su cuerpo rosa brevemente el de Hibari un suave aroma se desprende del cuerpo de Miura, haciendo que ese aroma a frutas y flores llegue hasta el azabache.

Ese aroma, ese aroma tan único que solo le pertenece a ella, llega hasta el Guardián Vongola de la Nube, el cual le gustaría poder disfrutar por mas tiempo, no solo el aroma, sino esos labios con ese brillo labial de melocotón que implora ser tomados y hacerlos solo suyos.

Al percatarse de sus pensamientos para nada sanos, el Perfecto decide partir sin mirar a la silueta de Primavera, tiene que conseguir quitarse esos pensamientos nada sensatos, pensaba mientras busca a pandilleros para sacarse la frustración con un poco de sadismo y tortura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru no paro en la secundaria Namimori, en vez de eso siguió hasta la residencia Sawada, ya que es el lugar donde siempre la pandilla se reúne para hacer algún loco plan que idea Reborn.

Al llegar espera a que Nana-san le abriera la puerta, y luego paso hasta la habitación de su amigo Tsuna. Si se preguntan porque amigo y no su futuro esposo, es porque ella se rindió hace cuatro meses en profesar su amor unilateral, y en vez de eso está apoyando a que la despistada de su amiga Kyoko se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Tsuna por ella, aunque esta difícil con lo despistada que es.

―Con permiso desu~ ―entra, y recibe los saludos de todos sus amigos y enemigo.

―Mujer estúpida

―Bakadera

Sip, es la típica forma en la que se saludan desde hace dos semanas, ya que por lo del accidente que le paso a Haru, decidieron en mantener los gritos al mínimo y mandarse la ley de hielo, con solo insultos contados, ya que se lo prometieron a sus amigos, pero eso es otra historia.

Luego de saludarse como siempre lo hacen con un completo despelote por parte de Lambo y una huelga de gritos por parte de Ryouhei, empezaron a charlar y hacer las tareas del día, ya que muy pronto entrarían a tercer grado y deben de estudiar aunque la época aun no es fría, es lo que dice, ordena Reborn.

Cuando terminaron de hacer todo lo demás, Yamamoto da el anuncio de que mañana tiene un partido de Beisbol y le gustaría que todos lo acompañaran, como siempre Gokudera empieza a molestarse e insultar al calmado y sonriente chico.

―Ma, ma, Gokudera, cálmate, solo quiero saber si mañana en la tarde tienes tiempo ―dijo pasivamente, con esa sonrisa que siempre le saca de quicio a el Guardián de la Tormenta.

―Tsk

Haru ya harta del infantilismo de Gokudera decide callarlo.

―Ya basta Gokudera-san ―dijo calmada y sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que este la mire raro, ya que es raro que ella le hable calmadamente. Definitivamente hay gato encerrado.

―Bien, si Yamamoto-san no le importa Haru ira a apoyarte ―dijo sonriendo amablemente, haciendo que los demás aceptaran rápidamente la invitación de Yamamoto.

Haru mira la hora y se percata que tiene que llegar a preparar la cena para su padre. Apurada sonríe despidiéndose de todos, antes de que llegara a tres metros de distancia, decide usar el "mote" apodo que aprendió de sus compañeras y que es nuevo en los mangas.

―Yamamoto, tienes que ser un excelente Seme desu~ ―dijo cantarina, corriendo no viendo las miradas perplejas, abochornadas, y un chico de 15 años convertido en piedra al escuchar lo que su compañera dijo.

―Bien, creo que escuchamos mal ―dijo Reborn tratando de hacer que los chicos pensaran igual, definitivamente hay que hacer una investigación en las personas que están influenciando a su casi hija Haru, Reborn al ser el primero en salir de su estupor, sale a buscar información sobre eso, de verdad que quedo en Shok, él, el asesino numero uno del mundo, eso sí que es imposible.

Tsuna le sigue en salir del estupor haciendo que su mente se engañe por lo que escucho de su muy querida amiga, y agradece a no se sabe que dios porque Kyoko, su Hermano, Lambo, I-pin y Chrome ya se fueron, mientras Gokudera, por primera vez en su vida siente pena y lastima por lo que le han dicho al Guardián de la Lluvia el cual es el que esta petrificado y siente que ha sido marcado de por vida, por la inocente y sonriente Haru.

**KHR ****ʑ**

Continuara, pero ya saben qué hacer, decidí dejar el primer capítulo corto, espero y guste.

Dios pido disculpas por los tremendos horrores que han leído, se nota que fue uno de mis primeros Fics en escribir y no editados, la verdad es que le falta concordancia y es por eso que pido disculpa a las personas que han leído tremenda basura, bueno corregí un poco espero lo lean por que me di cuenta que no es popular...creo que la pondré en pareja con alguien para ver si mejora los comentarios.

Bueno no siendo mas ¿Review?


	2. Movimiento Arriesgado

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

No me odien por lo que leerán, la verdad es que ya no me gusta este tipo de temática en donde hay Y*** pero me pareció interesante, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar pasar esta idea, así que solo les pido, no me odien por favor T3T.

**Nota: **No se que decir...bueno si, esta historia estará un poquitos picante y decidí que no serian 7 si no 12 capítulos ya que el contenido no pasara de 4000 mil palabras ok.

sin mas disfruten

_**Capitulo 2: Movimiento arriesgado.**_

* * *

Haru llega a su casa como siempre, alista sus deberes y prepara la cena para su padre, al terminar se dispone a cenar, mientras empieza a planear que es lo que llevara puesto para animar a Yamamoto-san el día de mañana, decidiendo el llevar unas vestimentas de Porristas, ya que ese es uno de sus nuevos diseños.

Al terminar de pensar y comer a la vez, limpia la cocina y sube hasta su recamara y hace la tarea, cuando termina de hacer unos ejercicios de matemática empieza a recordar cuando se encontró con Hibari-san.

―"Se ve bien cuando esta serio, es muy calmado y sereno" ―piensa, mientras juega con su lápiz color rosa, mirando el techo de su habitación imaginándose a un Hibari con los ojos cerrados recostado en una pared.

―Ha de tener muchas admiradoras ―comenta distraídamente, mientras se mece en su silla, de un momento a otro se cae hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de caer de bruces pero alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el golpe cayendo sobre sus pies a un lado con gracia.

―Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca ―se acerco a la silla caída y la recogió, luego se acerca hasta su armario y empieza a buscar su lindo y corto uniforme de porrista.

―Haru desea ya que sea mañana, espero que el nuevo mote para Yamamoto le de ánimos desu~ ― comento con aires soñadores, imaginándose a un Yamamoto sonriente, haciendo el ultimo Home run, el cual marca la victoria del equipo, mientras todos los de la pandilla están felices, Yamamoto viene y le agradece a Haru por esta animándole con tanto empeño.

―Definitivamente, mañana será un buen día

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un niño con traje y sombrero fedora está haciendo una interrogación a una chica de la prestigiosa escuela Midori.

―Contesta, quien le enseño esas horribles palabras a Miura Haru ―dijo con voz fría, haciendo que una pelinegra que es compañera de Haru se estremezca al ver a ese niño con una arma y mirada peligrosa.

―Se lo juro no sé como aprendió esas palabras ―dijo aterrada mientras gruesas lagrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos.

―No mientas, se que eres una de las chicas que lleva ese tipo de lectura atroz para las mentes femeninas de la escuela ―dijo con aires sombríos mientras muestra un material de lectura censurado.

―Se lo juro, prometo no llevar nunca mas ese material de lectura a la escuela ―dijo

―Mas te vale por que si veo que Haru sabe mas palabras de las que prefiero omitir quemare toda tu colección en tu cara ―dijo tétricamente, mostrando una revista y un encendedor a la chica pelinegra, la cual mira a terrada lo que el niño con el traje ara.

―Noooo, todo menos eso

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, al terminar las clases el grupo se reúne en el patio de la escuela, Haru pide que le dieran unos minutos ya que quería cambiarse a ropas mas apropiadas para animar, mientras el equipo de Yamamoto está calentando y los espectadores se están reuniendo.

El grupo Shimon se encuentra reunido en las bancas hablando amigablemente con sus compañeros, al igual que ellos vienen a apoyar a Kaoru el cual está participando en el juego después de muchos estímulos ya que su timidez casi no lo dejaba.

―Tsuna-kun, dime ¿Haru se demorara mucho? ―pregunta tímidamente el Jefe de la Familia, haciendo que Tsuna lo mire inquisitivamente, ya que no es normal que su amigo se refiera tan informalmente a Haru, pero lo deja pasar, ya que la mirada que le está dando hace incomodar a su amigo, aunque la espinita de la curiosidad se clava al no saber porque es tan informal con su amiga.

―Dijo que se iba a cambiar, solo espero que no se le dé por lucir su disfraz de Monstruo o uno de animador masculino ―dijo divertido, sacando una sonrisa al pelirrojo el cual se imagina a una sonriente Haru luciendo un traje muy sensual de conejita haciendo poses sugestivas, cuando piensa en ello se sonroja a mas no poder, alertando a Tsuna.

―Estas bien Enma-kun estas muy colorado, ¿tienes fiebre? ―pregunta inocente, sin ver que el nerviosismo de su compañero Dame era por otra cosa.

―E-estoy bien Tsuna-kun, solo es el C-calor ―dijo contrariado.

Mientras trataba de calmar su imaginación y emoción de volver a ver a Haru después del accidente en el rio, el cual le hizo darse cuenta de lo linda que es y la forma en como ama los animales.

Sin mas una pequeña sonrisa se posa en sus labios al recordarla un poco sucia con tierra acostada en el pasto cerca del rio, sosteniendo en sus manos a un pequeño pájaro bebe.

**Flash Back**

―"!Ha! hola Kozato-san―saluda a un recién apaleado Enma, el cual llega hasta el borde del rio a pensar en lo bueno para nada que es y en las formas de mejorar, pero se lleva la sorpresa de ver a una de los amigos de Tsuna-kun en su lugar favorito, mira a la peli castaña la cual esta empolvada y acostada boca arriba en el pasto mientras en sus manos carga a una pequeña ave la cual esta acurrucada cómodamente en las manos de la peli castaña.

Haru al verlo mirando su mano sonríe despreocupadamente.

―_En _verdad eres buena persona Kozato-san_**―**_dice sonriente, sacándole un tartamudeo a el joven Shimon.

Sin mas decide preguntarle a la castaña tímidamente porque está en esa posición y con el ave en la mano.

―Bueno, lo que paso es que el pobre era seguido por un malvado garo hambriento, por poco y es devorado, menos mal alcance a llegar a su rescate, pero no me fije de lo empinado que estaba la colina y caí con la ave bebe_ ―_dijo sonriente, no viendo la expresión de asombro por parte del pelirrojo.

―¿Estas bien? Miura-san _―_pregunta, dándole una mano, pero ella no la recibe. Solo se queda mirando el ave bebe, Enma se queda curioso al ver que ella no quiere su ayuda y solo mira al ave como si esperara algo queda un poco confundido porque al mirar mas de cerca al ave en las manos de Miura queda helado.

Y baya sorpresa que se dio al darse cuenta que esa ave se parece a una que siempre ronda al perfecto demonio del instituto Namimori.

―He-eto, Miura-san esa ave no será de casualidad…

―No es Hibird-chan si es lo que piensas Kozato-san ―dice seria, y mirando al ave como si esperara algo.

Enma se tranquiliza al saber que no es esa ave, pero aun así se queda mirando a Haru.

De un momento a otro el ave empieza a moverse de las manos de Miura y emprende el vuelo, haciendo sonreír amablemente a Haru, la cual suelta un suspiro cansado pero feliz.

Luego paso la mirada en los rojos ojos de Enma, el cual queda cautivado por los chocolates de la chica, por un momento el mundo se detuvo para el chico al ver lo linda que se ve Haru en esa posición, pero es sacado de su ensoñación al escuchar la vos de la peli castaña.

―La razón por la que no me muevo de esta posición es porque el ave es tímida y si empiezo a moverme la asustaría, y no emprendería el vuelo desu~ ―dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, sonrojando a Enma.

―Gracias por su ayuda Kozato-san y disculpe si Haru no la tomo

―No, no he hecho nada, entiendo que tu prioridad era el ave―dijo tímidamente.

Hubo un silencio un poco tenso, ya que Haru no respondió si no se quedo mirando el cielo que estaba atardeciendo.

De un momento a otro Haru le dirige la palabra.

―Nee, Haru ¿puede llamarte Enma-san? ―pregunta aun sin levantarse del suelo, sorprendiendo al mencionado la escuchar esas palabras de permiso por parte de ella.

Haru sonríe, haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelere por la sonrisa amable que le dedica la chica y se da cuenta que ese sonrojo no es por timidez si no por algo diferente.

―Perdón si te incomodo es que pienso que debería de llamarte así desu~ ―dijo, mientras hacia el ademan de levantarse, Enma al verla le ayuda.

Cuando toca su mano siente un pequeño correntino pasarle en la mano, confirmando las sospechas del jefe Shimon.

―Arigatou

―D-de n-nada ―dijo suavemente, dificultando el que Haru pudiese escucharlo.

―Disculpa es que no te entendí

―P-puedes llamarme Enma, si me dejas llamarte Haru ―dijo completamente sonrojado, haciendo que Haru sonriera feliz.

―¡Hahi! Haru es Feliz, es bueno tener otro amigo desu~―dijo tomándolo de la mano con mas fervor, haciendo que el chico se callera de sentón al no saber que hacer con las emociones que le inundan al sentir la calidez de la chica.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

―Haru esta Lista desu~ ―informo.

―Ya era hora mujer estu…―no termina de decir al quedar impresionado.

Los chicos al verla no la reconocieron, con ese traje de porrista de color violeta, blanco, y negro de dos piezas, mostrando su plano vientre, sus piernas, cremosas, gráciles y largas, su cabello suelto, con esos pompones adornando sus manos y esa sonrisa de apoyo, dejo boquiabierto a Tsuna y Enma, los cuales tiene el rostro adornado con un carmín tenue.

―¿Como se ve Haru? desu~ ―pregunta acercándose hasta el decimo Vongola. El cual se sonroja mas al ver los grandes y expresivos ojos de Haru, no sabe porque pero se siente cohibido e intimidado al mirar esos posos chocolatosos. Y sin mas tartamudeando le dice que bien.

En cambio Enma no sale de su asombro de ver a Haru en ese traje, un pequeño chorrito de sangre sale de su nariz, Adelheid suspira saca un pañuelo y limpia la nariz de su hermano, de verdad que ese problema se está haciendo más frecuente, en el al ver siempre a la amiga de los miembro de Vongola. Suspira resignada al saber que su hermano esta creciendo y sin más jala al Jefe Shimon y lo abraza ocultando la mirada de pervertida y un tanto lasciva en sus pechos.

Enma al caer en los pechos de Adelheid empieza ahogarse y se recupera de su agolpamiento.

―Te ves bien Haru-chan ―comenta su amiga Kyoko dándole una sonrisa.

Haru al verla la toma de la mano y la pone cerca de Tsuna el cual la mira curioso al ver la acción de la castaña, ya que usualmente es ella la que quiere estar en cerca de él.

Kyoko solo mira a Haru sin entender la acción de esta.

―Tsuna-san, tienes que ser mas directo con Kyoko-chan si quieres llamar su atención desu~ ―susurra complice, haciendo que el aludido la mire raro, mientras ella le giña en señal de secreto.

Por un breve momento Tsuna se siente incomodo al sentir que la chica que siempre le molestaba ya no hace movimientos para llamar su atención, pero rápidamente saca esa sensación y se concentra en apoyas a uno de sus guardianes.

Y sin mas empieza el juego, todos apoyan al equipo de Namimori, aunque la mayoría de los espectadores están mas concentrados en mirar a una linda peli castaña la cual esta echándole porras a Yamamoto, el cual esta sonrojado , apenado y resignado ya que sus compañero de equipo lo están molestado al ver a una chica linda dándole ánimos exclusivamente a él.

―Vamos Yamamoto-san has un Home run para el publico desu~ ―dice feliz, contagiando a los espectadores, los cuales empiezan a animar al equipo que esta empezando a ganar terreno en el juego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un perfecto de cabellera negra mira el juego del equipo perteneciente a su amado instituto, y al divisar a la peli castaña la cual esa animando con fervor al equipo del instituto le saca una sonrisa, la cual dura solo una milésima de segundo ya que se percata de la vestimenta que lleva la cual deja mucho a la imaginación, sin mas una aura acecina lo rodea y sale de su estupor, no solo por verla en esas vestimentas si no por la mirada para nada correctas que le lanzan los espectadores masculinos.

Le entra una ira silenciosa y unas ganas de matar, sin saber a que horas se acerca con la mirada fría y calculadora, el tumulto al sentir un aura peligrosa, salen disparados del lugar.

La familia Shimon como la Vongola, se dan cuenta que el Guardián de la Nube esta que mata y come del muerto, haciendo que unos traguen secos y otros miren con interés.

―Hervibora, esa no es la vestimenta adecuada y esta en contra de las normas del instituto ―dijo mordaz mirando de lado, para evitar que la mirada achocolatada le escrute y calme su ira.

―¡HII! ¡H-hibari-san! ―grita Tsuna, levantándose asustado de la banca al igual que Enma.

Los demás miran a Hibari, el cual en verdad esta molesto al ver a Haru luciendo el traje de porrista, haciendo que algunos de los presentes empiecen a especular la razón.

―¡He!...Hibari-san ―susurra apenada ya que sabe que el traje no es adecuado al estar en las instalaciones de Namimori, pero la ocasión lo amerita, así que sin mas le mira firmemente, y luego sonríe.

Posa su mirada a Tsuna el cual le mira inquisitivo y luego a Enma.

―Chicos puede cuidar los pompones de Haru desu~―dice nerviosamente. Tanto Tsuna como Enma asienten afirmativamente.

Y sin que nadie lo sepa, con una maniobra imprevisible Haru lanza los pompones a Tsuna y Enma los cuales los logran agarrar en el aire.

Hibari al sentir que su presa se escapa sale corriendo para dale alcance ya que la maniobra que uso hizo que mas de uno no se percatara de que ella salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con el fin de salvarse deser mordida hasta la muerte.

Es irónico que la persona que le salvo la vida hace unas semanas es la que quiera quitársela por incumplir el reglamento el reglamento de vestimenta del instituto. Hibari es tan bipolar que da miedo, piensa Haru mientras corre despavorida siendo seguida de cerca por un cabreado Alondra, y de paso un poco lejos por un preocupado Tsuna y Enma, los cuales persiguen a la pareja para resguardar a su amiga, la cual fue inteligente al escapar del perfecto.

―Gumene….Haru no volverá a vestir este traje en las instalaciones de Nami-chuu ―dice contrariada, ya que siente que la presencia de Hibari esta cada vez mas cerca.

No supo como pero saco mas fuerzas y corre mas rápido, haciendo que Tsuna y Enma la pierdan de vista.

Lástima que la Alondra la solo buscaba hacerla correr más para luego darle alcance.

La jalo del brazo, haciendo que perdiera coordinación y callera en el fuerte y tonificado pecho del príncipe Oscuro.

―Wao, corres rápido, Herbívora ―dijo sarcásticamente, la verdad es que la pudo alcanzar antes pero quería perder a los otros herbívoros con el fin de quedar solo con Primavera.

―Ojala fuera mas rápida desu~ ―comenta agitada, no viendo la mirada hambrienta que le lanza la alondra, el cual le mira de arriba y abajo dando mas atención en sus caderas, muslos y busto.

Haru al sentirse escrudiñada mira los ojos gris azulados del chico que la salvo, pero es el mismo chico que la puede matar cuando desee.

―¿Hibari-san? ―pregunta confundida al no saber leer la mirada que le lanza.

Haru alcanza a escuchar las voces de sus amigos cerca, Hibari igualmente y sin mas la toma del brazo, le cubre la boca y la jala en dirección a su despacho.

Haru trata de detener y caminar en dirección diferente, pero Hibari es mas fuerte y la jala como si fuese un costal de papas siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

―"Que cruel es" ―piensa, mientras llora internamente, y se culpa por no poder seguir animando a su compañero Yamamoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna y los demás llevan un rato buscándola, Yamamoto se les unió al terminar el partido y al ver que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban con semblantes preocupados, pregunta el que pasa, descubriendo que hay una posibilidad de que la Chica que lo Marco de por vida, posiblemente esté en confinamiento por el Comité de Disciplina.

―Debemos encontrarla, podría correr peligro ―dice seriamente Enma, el cual esta muy preocupado por Haru.

―Si es Hibari, lo mas seguro es que la castigue pero no creo que la muerda hasta la muerte ―dice Reborn, el cual parece de la nada, haciendo que Tsuna exclame aterrado de verlo así como así.

―Bien ¿que hacemos?―pregunta Yamamoto.

―Dividirnos, y encontrarla, debo aclarar unas cosas con ella sobre lo de ayer la pobre esta confundiendo palabras es por eso que dijo eso ayer ―dijo con tono lúgubre, haciendo que los chicos que presenciaron el momento de ayer le entre un escalofrió al recordar lo que paso ayer.

Los demás se les quedan mirando al ver las caras de miedo y aterradas de los guardianes y jefe.

―¿Qué paso ayer? ―pregunta con inocencia Kyoko.

―¡NADA! ―gritan contrariados, haciendo que a los demás les entre curiosidad por saber que es lo que paso.

―Bueno, como sea hay que buscarla ―dice Reborn el cual mira fijamente a Tsuna y a los demás, haciendo que estos asientan afirmativamente y se dispersen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru al llegar al despacho de Hibari, queda impresionada al ver lo grande y lujoso que es pensó que sería mas que todo una guarida oscura.

Hibari al ver la cara de impresión de la peli castaña sonríe de lado con altanería.

―Herbívora ―llama, Haru al escucharlo le vira y se da cuenta que de verdad esta en problemas, al ver el aura de peligro que emana el perfecto.

―Haru lo siente Hibari-san, Haru promete no volver a usar este tipo de vestimenta en el Instituto ―dice, mientras hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa, con el fin de calmar la ira de la Alondra.

Hibari sin más la jala hasta posarla en el mueble del centro, Haru cae de sentón, y al ver lo alto que es Hibari se sintió cohibida, ya que la imagen es de un depredador y presa.

―Di mi nombre ―susurra roncamente, haciendo que Haru lo mire sonrosada al entender que quiere que lo llame.

Apenada cierra los ojos y luego los abre con determinación.

―K-kyoya-san ―dice lentamente sin despegar la mirada del rostro del perfecto, no sabe porque pero siente que no puede despegar su mirada de él.

―Quita los honoríficos ―ordena acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, la cual tiene el corazón a mil por hora al sentirse demasiado cerca de Hibari.

―"serán las hormonas lo que me hace sentir así" ―piensa, al no saber que es lo que pasa con su corazón, trata de calmar sus nervios ya que es la primera vez que le piden que le hablen informalmente.

―Kyo-ya ―dice apenada, deletreando su nombre al sentirse abochornada por lo que siente su estomago.

Hibari al escuchar su nombre ser deletreado por de manera tímida, por la chica de sus sueños húmedos, le hace entrar un leve calor en su rostro, al percatarse de ello se aparta nervioso.

Haru al sentir que su espacio personal vuelve a su estado normal suelta un suspiro cansino y sin percatarse su mirada se posa en la silueta de Hibari.

Sus ojos se amplían al mirar la amplia espalda de Hibari y por primera vez se da cuenta de lo masculino e imponente que es, se da cuenta que las hebras de color ébano caen gráciles en un fino y perfecto rostro sin manchas, marcándolo sensualmente y dándole un aire de misterio, también se percata de la mirada azul grisácea, o es grisácea azulada la cual es tan profunda y fría que le entra un escalofríos en su espalda, luego vira sus labios los cuales son finos pero elegantes.

Por primera vez en su vida Haru se siente cautivada al ver a su salvador y al chico que causa terror hasta en los hombres mas valientes, y sin más se levanta presurosa al sentirse extrañamente avergonzada.

En el caso de Hibari el cual esta un poco alejado de su cautiva, esta espaciado al imaginarse a una Haru, recostada en la cama de su habitación con las mejillas enrojecidas y respirando agitadamente, mientras le mira con una mirada llena de pación, ternura y deseo.

Pero es sacado de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que la fuente de su imaginación para nada sana, se levanta apurada como si estuviese impactada e impaciente.

Le mira y se da cuenta de que esta sonrojada y le esta mirando con una luz diferente de como le mira.

No sabe el por qué pero se acerca lentamente, Haru al sentir que se acerca trata de alejarse, mientras sus manos cubren sus labios con timidez.

Cada paso que da el perfecto Haru trata de moverse tres más cuando se siente por completo acorralada agacha la mirada apenada.

―"Hermosa" ―piensa, mientras se acerca una mano a su rostro y la toca.

Haru al sentir la calidez de la mano de Hibari cierra los ojos para enfocarse en la sensación de la mano de Hibari en su rostro.

Lentamente baja la mano hasta posarla en la clavícula, tocando suavemente, luego sube y toca el mentón, sus dedos largos y gráciles empiezan a toca la mejilla izquierda. En un movimiento rápido posa sus dedos en los labios de Haru. Haciendo que esta abra los ojos de la impresión.

Posa su mirada chocolate en la azul grisácea de Hibari y queda atrapada en ellos.

Hibari se acerca lentamente y pone su frente con la de ella.

Haru no sabe que hacer, todo su raciocinio de fue de casa, ya que ni su cuerpo ni mente están haciendo nada para evitar lo que siente que vendrá. Cierra los ojos lentamente.

Hibari al ver que cierra sus ojos lo ve como una señal de que siga con lo que quiere hacer. Suavemente cierra la distancia entre ellos y posa sus labios en los de ella, haciendo que el roce íntimo de sus labios se sienta como tocar un pétalo de una flor.

Al separarse Haru le mira sonrojada y un poco perdida por lo que paso.

―Hiba…

No termino de decir su apellido ya que el nombrado vuelve a cerrar la distancia entre los dos, haciendo que la caricia entre sus labios sea mas duradera. Y sensual que la primera vez.

* * *

Por cada mensaje que me manden...naaa, y ame decidí en seguirla con mensajes o sin ellos, al fin y al cabo es un pedido *w*...por cierto no teman en darme un tema y lo escribiré para ustedes chicas amantes del HibarixHaru, debemos llenar el Fandom de esta pareja.

¬w¬ ¿Review?


	3. Por esos momentos

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

No me odien por lo que leerán, la verdad es que ya no me gusta este tipo de temática en donde hay Y*** pero me pareció interesante, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar pasar esta idea, así que solo les pido, no me odien por favor T3T.

**Nota: **No se que decir...bueno que los personajes me están quedando OOC y tendre un personaje OC de mi creación . Otra cosa si, esta historia estará un poquito picante y pervertida. No me odien Pero si hay menores de edad y no quieren pervertirse *aunque lo dudo* pondré una reseña en donde entra lo pervertido en cursiva. decidí que no serian 7 si no 12 capítulos ya que el contenido no pasara de 4000 mil palabras ok.

Me han pedido que suba pronto el capitulo que sigue osea que se me alarga la historia y no podre escribir capítulos mas largos, espero y guste.

sin mas disfruten

_**Capitulo 3: Por esos momentos.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto los demás estaban buscando por toda la Institución un rastro de Haru y el Perfecto, mas no encontraron nada, lástima que no se les ha dado por buscar en el despacho de la oficina del comité de disciplina.

Adelheid pensó en ir hasta el despacho para verificar pero decidió acompañar a su hermano y Jefe ya que esta un poco alterado por saber que pasara con la chica Miura.

―"¿Donde estas Haru, será que has sido mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari-san?" ―piensa Tsuna preocupado, mientras corre, para luego detenerse y pensar detenidamente los lugares en los que ha buscado, llamando la atención de todos.

―¿Chicos, nos falta algún lugar por ver? ―pregunta serio.

Adelheid nota eso como una oportunidad de decirles el lugar donde falta buscar, al informarles prácticamente todos hacen Facepalm por no pensar en ello antes, al recuperarse de sus estupores todos salen despavoridos hasta la oficina de Hibari.

―"En verdad soy idiota al no pensar en la oficina" ―piensa Tsuna, un poco contrariado y agitado, al caer en cuenta que es un mal amigo que no piensa en los demás, en verdad está muy preocupado, pero deja de pensar en ello ya que cree que es normal el preocuparse ya que Haru es su _amiga verdad?._

Cuando divisan una puerta con el nombre de Comité de Disciplina se detienen y Tsuna al ser el cabecilla toma el borde de la puesta y lentamente la desliza, todos tiene la mirada fija y tragan seco por la emoción y estupor, cuando divisan la habitación una sensación de que se equivocaron de puerta, los golpea a todos ya que es raro ver una escena peculiar.

Y vaya que sí que es peculiar y una completa sorpresa.

Haru, esta sonrojada de pies a cabeza, con ojos en espiral, posiblemente desmayada ya que esta en el suelo, y un humo sale de sus orejas, para el encanto de la escena el cuerpo de Haru se ve como una chibi de un metro e alta, y eso cauda curiosidad ya que la imagen de Haru nunca llega hasta ese estado; mientras Hibari esta despreocupado con un aire un poco indescifrable ya que no se sabe si osilla de la sorpresa al aburrimiento, confusión o vergüenza, y para rematar extrañamente la esta picando la mejilla a Haru, al estar acurrucado picándola para comprobar si esta muerto se le ve realmente tierno y fuera de base.

Definitivamente esa imagen es sorprendente y un poco chocante para los chicos.

―He…eto…H-Hibari-san? ―tantea Tsuna al ver esa bizarra imagen, tanto él como los demás presentes tienen una gota de sudor cayendo de sus cabezas en señal de nerviosismo e incredulidad.

La pregunta que a todos les ronda en la cabeza es, que mierda ha pasado para que ese momento se haya desarrollado y Hibari aun no los ataque?.

Es que simplemente no cuadra, al ver a Haru en el suelo, sonrojada, con ojos en espiral y se puede ver de cerca en su nariz una pequeña línea roja, ese humo en sus orejas es clara señal de vergüenza extrema.

Deja mucho que pensar, algunos especulan la escena y les entra un escalofrió, y para rematar Hibari n cuenta de que hay presentes es la habitación y sigue con el toqueteo en Haru. Tsunayoshi valiente mente se acerca para confirma que Haru no haya muerto, pero al ver que Haru tiene sangre en la nariz se queda como estatua al pensar que Hibari la ha golpeado.

Enma no se quedo atrás, al igual que Tsunayoshi se adentra en la guarida del Líder de la Disciplina y confirmar lo que ha visto Tsuna y al igual que el entra en un estado de congelación al imaginarse que posiblemente Hibari la ha mordido hasta la muerte y por eso ella esta inconsciente.

Hibari al salir de su rutina de picar el rostro de Haru con el dedo, se percata de una multitud presente en su oficina y a dos Herbívoros muy cerca de él, eso le hizo alzar las cejas en señal de sorpresa, es raro que no se haya dado cuenta, sale de su estado de pensamiento y empieza a mirar fijamente a los presentes.

―Hmp

―¿Qué hacen aquí herbívoros? ―pregunta con voz molesta tratando de evitar mirar a los presentes ya que le molesta las multitudes.

―¿Qué le has hecho? ―pregunta pasivamente Enma, el cual sale de su congelación al escucharlo.

La forma en que hace la pregunta, es completamente Fría, cargada de rencor e ira, es como si estuviese en su modo de Mando, llamando la atención de su familia y la Vongola, ya que la forma en cómo se dirige a la Alondra es parecida a lo que paso cuando Tsuna supuestamente heredaría a Vongola en la fiesta de sucesión y ellos intervinieron robando el pecado por un completo engaño de una alma del pasado, ustedes entienden y si no léanse el manga ya que estoy dando spoilers.

Hibari al ver esa mirada roja como la sangre dirigirse a él de esa manera, le saca una sonrisa sádica y completamente llana de deseos de sangre. La cual alerta a los demás y hace que el pánico altere al líder Vongola.

Tsuna al ver la tención que hay en el aire decide intervenir y calmar los aires de Enma, quedando sorprendido al ver que el pelirrojo se acerca a Haru y trata de ver como esta, todo con la atenta mirada de los Guardianes Vongola, Tsuna y Hibari, a los cuales le entraron unas extrañas ganas de mandar a volar al pelirrojo Shimon.

—¿Qué le hiciste Hibari-san?...

Gokudera, Ryouhei, Lambo y Yamamoto se acercan hasta donde el pelirrojo y verifican la condición de Haru, dándose cuenta que ella esta bien solo ha perdido la conciencia.

―Esta bien, solo esta desmayada, creo que esta así del miedo de estar con Hibari, ya que no tiene un rasguño aparente ―informa Ryouhei, el cual saca un pañuelo y limpia la graciosa línea de sangre del rostro sonrojado de Haru.

―Recomiendo que la llevemos a la enfermería ―dictamino, asiendo que a Koyo le saliera una gota mas grande al escuchar a Ryouhei sonando como doctor.

Todos los chicos Vongola se quedan viendo a Haru, como si esperaran a que alguien diera un movimiento en falso, la tención es más gruesa y las miradas que se mandan son un poco demandantes y crueles, con excepción de Lambo, Ryouhei, Adelheid, y la familia Shimon, los cuales son los únicos que no tiene una mirada competitiva.

Y sin que nadie se lo pidiera Adelheid se acerca para romper la tención y toma a Haru en brazos, dejando congelados a los chicos y haciendo que tanto Tsuna, como Enma queden con cara blanca y ojos incoloros de la impresión de ver a una mujer cargando a otra al estilo nupcial.

―Si se quedan hay parados como idiotas ella podría pescar un refriado al estar en el suelo―dijo seria, mientras frunce en seño—Si me disculpan me retiro ya que sus caras me hacen desear purgarlos hasta la muerte. ―dice fríamente, haciendo que tanto Vongola como Shimon se estremezcan por la amenaza de la reina del Hielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir de la habitación y camina suelta un suspiro cansino, ya que ella no es idiota y vio la mirada de los Vongola y su Jefe en Miura, y eso le molesta, y no es por que este celosa ni nada de eso ella ya tiene muy en claro a quien domar y ese idiota pervertido algún día caerá porque caerá.

Pero bueno ella al ser mujer entiende la rivalidad de los hombres por una linda chica y mas como Haru que está floreciendo y madurando como Mujer, lo malo es que es ella y eso es lo que la cansa y la pone pensativa ya que es el objetivo de su amado hermano y Jefe.

Cuando se entero de que Enma se enamoro de la chica rara de los disfraces decidió seguirla y conocerla para evitar que lastimara a su muy querido Jefe y hermano como la guardiana qué es, pero en el proceso se encariño con ella y entablo una amistad muy femenina y casi fraternal muy rara en ella y con desconocidos, y no es que sea inquietante, es más que todo normal ya que hablar con chicas de cosas femeninas es agradable y relajante y lo dice porque si la compara con Shitt-P-chan, eso es otro cuento el cual quiere olvidar.

Pero bueno lo que la tiene preocupada y molesta es ver que su Jefe y Hermano tiene mucha competencia y mas si es para enamorar a una chica despistada y excéntrica como lo es Haru.

De repeso Hibari Kyoya, ese es otro problema, ese nombre en verdad no le entra buena espina y mas, ya que al entrar en la habitación quedo impresionada al ver que su guardia estaba baja y ni cuenta se había dado de que ellos estaban a escasos pasos de él, y de repeso la cara que tenia, aunque no tiene pruebas ella puede jurar que vio un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de ese delincuente, es desesperante en verdad y de repeso ese tipo tiene una ventaja sobre los demás y esa ventaja tiene nombre… Hibird.

―"Tsk, definitivamente no permitiré que pierdas Enma y mas con ese tipo"―piensa seriamente.

―Mattaku, Haru cuándo es que empezaste a florecer y a llamar la atención de los hombres ―susurra cómplice, llegando a la enfermería y recostándola en una cama.

Al divisar al molesto doctor Shamal, saca sus abanicos de acero y le apunta al cuello en señal de que no trate nada raro o moría en el acto. El pobre pervertido valora la vida y sal de la habitación dejando a dos hermosas damas solas.

Luego de un rato la peli castaña empieza a reaccionar, y al ver a Adelheid sonríe, mientras se sienta viendo a todos lados.

―¿En donde esta Haru desu~?―pregunta suavemente, mientras se masajea la cabeza.

―Estas bien, te encontramos desmayada en el despacho de Hibari ―informa, mirando la reacción de Haru, la cual muestra clara sorpresa y miedo.

―Que hacía Haru en ese lugar….

No termina de dictaminar su sentencia ya que los recuerdos de un Hibari mirándola intensamente y acercándose para besarla entra en su mente haciendo que un sonrojo profundo se presente en el rostro de Haru, alertando a Adelheid de que quizás el peli azabache ha hecho un movimiento en la chica.

―Dime Haru, ¿ha pasado algo? ―Pregunta con malicia, llamando la atención de Haru.

La cual tiene la cabeza dándole vueltas al recordar la calidez de los labios del perfecto en los suyos.

Y sin mas empieza a decir incoherencias, y a balbucear como nunca.

—Haru no te entiendo nada de nada, dime ¿él te ha hecho algo? ―pregunta con cautela.

―Él es….él me…

―Que te ha hecho Haru ―pregunta con una frialdad que hace salir del estupor a su amiga.

― Él es muy cruel, en verdad es un ¡**Kichiku-seme**! ―grito lo ultimo sonrojada, haciendo que Adelheid se caiga de la silla al escucharla gritar.

Adelheid la mira fijamente, si recuerda bien esa palabra se refiera a algo en terminó homosexual, pero que Haru se refiera de esa forma a Hibari le suena extraño.

―Oe, ¿que significa eso? ―pegunta seria.

―Bueno, una compañera de mi clase me ha dicho que se refiere a un chico que es muy frio y cruel con los demás y le gusta molestar a personas… lindas ―dijo sonrojada.

Adelheid al escucharla decir el significado le suena como si en verdad se refiere a Hibari, pero aunque el concepto es correcto las palabras que ha elegido para referirse a él en verdad ofendería mucho ya que ha recordado el significado detrás de esas palabras.

Mira fijamente a Miura para confirmar si lo que dijo es en señal de ofender al perfecto, pero se da cuenta de que no hay maldad o intención alguna en la mirada de la susodicha y decide aclarar los conceptos.

―Haru, creo que la forma en que te refieres es incorrecta…

No pudo terminar de informar a su amiga ya que un ruido de bombas suena a un lado de la habitación. Llamando la atención de las chicas.

Ruidos de lucha se escucha y hace que Haru y Adelheid, salgan rápidamente, y la escena que ven les hace dar pena ajena.

Todos los chicos están en una bola donde se ven piernas brazos y cabezas unos están mordiendo y los otros están gritando.

Hibari esta mirando fijamente la escena, un aura purpura se desprende de él, haciendo que los inteligentes como Shitt-P-chan, Chrome, Kaoru, Rauji el cual tiene a lambo en los brazos jugando para distraerlo del alboroto, ya que sorprendente mente los demás están en una pelea en el cual misteriosamente Julie está dando porras a Koyo y echándole cizaña a Hibari.

―Maldito Julie.―susurra por lo bajo al ver que ahora esta lanzándole miradas insinuantes a Chrome la cual está nerviosa.

Haru al ver que Hibari ya no aguanto mas indisciplina y mas es increíble que haya aguantado el estar cerca de todos sin haberlos mordidos hasta la muerte.

Se sonroja mucho y agacha la mirada.

Enma el cual sale con rasguños y la ropa hecha jirones la mira y se sonroja al verla.

―Ha..Haru, ¿estas bien? ―pregunta nerviosamente.

Haru al verlo en ese estado demacrado, se acerca y le toca el rostro en las partes donde las curitas están por caerse y hay nuevos rasguños.

―Haru estoy bien, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿estás bien? desu~―pregunta preocupada, mientras tiernamente le quita las curitas usadas y busca unas cuantas que siempre carga para cuando ve a Enma, desde hace unos meses se ha dado cuenta que su amigo es torpe y siempre necesita curitas ya que siempre tiene rasguños en su dulce rostro, por eso ella como buena amiga trata de estar prevenida.

Suavemente retira la cura que siempre esta en su nariz haciendo que el pelirrojo saque una queja de dolor, la cual hace que los demás miren la escena rosa en frente de ellos, Los Shimons están con sonrisas amables al ver que Enma tiene una amiga que se preocupa por él, mientras que los Vongolas masculinos miran la escena con una venitas en sus frentes al ver a Haru tan encariñada con él líder Shimons.

Haru esta inmersa en su deber de curar a Enma, que no se da cuenta que sus amigos le están lanzando miradas destellantes, y Enma el cual esta rojo de la vergüenza se siente en el paraíso.

Tsuna al ver a su amigo y a la chica que hace meses ya no se declara ser la mujer de él le entra un pequeño dolor en el pecho, y sin mas interviene en el momento de su amigo.

―Humm…ano…Haru, ¿podrías curarme a mi también? ―pregunta nervioso, a la vez no entiende por que fue tan impulsivo al hacer eso.

Haru al ver a su muy querido amigo sonríe.

―Gumene Tsuna-san pero Enma-san esta mas lastimado que tu, creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a Kyoko creo que ella tiene mas venditas que yo, además ya se me acabaron desu~ ―dijo, haciendo sentir un poco mal a Tsuna, pero no sabe por que se siente mal.

Enma al ver la reacción de Tsuna le entra un aire de celos pero también se siente feliz de escuchar que no lo curara.

―O, espera Tsuna-san aun me queda una bendita, pero lo mejor es que le pidas mas a Kyoko desu ~―dijo cantarinamente, tratando de evitar la leve molestia que siente en su cuello, es como si una mirada punzante la traspasara.

―Ha…Arigatou Haru ―dijo levemente sonrojado, olvidando por el momento su malestar.

―Herbívoros…tienes tres segundos para largarse o los morderé hasta la muerte ―dijo tétricamente Hibari, el cual esta sumamente molesto al sentirse completamente Ignorado por loe herbívoros y por Miura, Hibari se acerca hasta Tsuna y lo coge del cuello para molerlo a golpes.

Todos al ver que el aura de Hibari grita sangre, se aterran, y Haru al ver que golpearan a su amigo interviene.

―Moo~, deja de decir eso Hibari-san en verdad es usted un **Kichiku-seme**, al molestarnos de esa manera desu ―dijo enfadada, no viendo las miradas de asombro por parte de todos los presentes.

―C ¿Cómo has dicho? ―dijo asombrado de que lo cataloguen de esa manera.

―Lo que has escuchado, Tsuna san es un chico Uke y no es razón para que lo molestes desu ―dijo seria, haciendo que todos queden con un frío instantáneo al escucharla, Tsuna se ha convertido en piedra mientras el alma sale volando de su cuerpo y esta vez no es por miedo a Hibari, sino por lo que su amiga ha dicho de él.

Yamamoto al ver a Tsuna le entra consuelo en su mirada, al ver que el pobre de su amigo esta como él, el día de ayer.

Gokudera al ver la reacción de su Juundaime, le entra lastima y sin mas empieza a rabiar y a molestar a Haru, mientras los demás se quedan viendo a Haru como si tuviese dos cabezas

Hibari al ver que tiene muy cerca a Tsunayoshi Sawada, lo suelta como si quemara, el pobre Tsuna ni sintió el golpazo que se dio al caer.

Hibari cierra el puño molesto, tiene unas fuertes intenciones de demostrarle a Haru que él no es un Marica y hacerla gritar y gemir mientras se lo demuestra.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre sale de su nariz, el cual es percibido por Adelheid la cual queda con la cara en blanco, no sabe que pensar.

De inmediato sale de su estupor e interviene para ayudar a Haru de una posible mordida.

Haru al ver que todos tiene cara de callados, y aterrados le sale un gran signo de interrogación, posa la mirada en la Alondra y se sonroja al verlo, no puede creer que tiene una pequeña línea roja en su nariz, y eso confirma. No importa cómo se vea ese tipo, en harapos, con sangre, vestido de lo que sea es jodidamente sexy, y no hay discusión por eso.

Sale de su pensar al ver a Adelheid sonrojada y acercándose a ella.

―Haru, la forma en que te refieres a los chicos es incorrecta, dime quien te enseño eso para purgar….

Irónicamente como la vez pasada, el celular de Haru suena y su padre le dice que la necesita urgentemente.

Haciendo que ella salga de la escena despidiéndose de los chicos precipitadamente, no viendo el Armagedón que se forma en su espalda.

Reborn que estaba viendo la escena de un costado, tiene una mirada acecina y diabólica, y sin mas entra en escena para calmar a los guardianes.

―No se preocupen Haru ha dicho eso solamente porque piensa que es una forma correcta de referirse a ustedes, ya encontré a la culpable de que aprendiera dichas palabras…y esa culpable definitivamente morirá ―dijo con frialdad, haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran y Tsuna reviviera al saber que Haru no piensa que el es un Marica.

―Entonces, quien es la que le enseño eso a mi amiga, para darle un saludo cordial ―dijo fríamente Adelheid. Mientras un aura negra sale de su espalda.

―La culpable, pronto sera revelada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar de Namimori.

Una chica pelinegra se encuentra estudiando muy concentrada en los deberes, pero de un momento a otro le entra un escalofríos, y por un momento se imagino a la dulce Haru, interrumpiendo su estudio, recuerda lo que le contó el día de ayer, sobre esas palabras Yaoistas, y espera que eso no la meta en problemas, siente vergüenza por confundirla y espera que dios la perdone.

―Espero y no se meta en problemas con lo que le enseñe, hay soy tan mala ―dice por lo bajo, pero tiene el leve presentimiento de que eso ya paso y que hay una gran probabilidad de que ella es objetivo de algo siniestro y pagara las consecuencia por decirle esas tonterías a Miura en vez de ser certera y clara con los significados aunque fuera vergonzoso.

Ella sabe que Miura no la juzgaría, quizás solo se apene y no le hablara por unas semanas, pero no la odiaría ¿verdad?

―Devi de ser clara con ella...

―Anya-chan la cena esta servida

―Ya voy mama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Para las que no entiendes las palabra y pido perdón si las estoy pervirtiendo. Aquí les dejo el significado de palabras que quizás desconozcan.

Uke (受け) : Lleva el papel tradicionalmente femenino. El uke suele ser una persona activa y feliz de menor edad que el seme, sumamente tierno. Los ukes tienden a sonrojarse con facilidad. El personaje que lleva el papel del uke, cambia de humor muy fácilmente.

Kichiku Seme (鬼畜攻め) : El Seme es de carácter sumamente frío y puede ser muy cruel con el Uke.

Si quieren saber mas, busquen en wikipedia o demás.

¬w¬ ¿Review?


	4. Revelaciones Perversas

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic a sido cambiado a Rated M ya que las acciones, y palabras que se usaran en este Fic son altamente groseras y pervertidas, por no decir que escribiré mi primer Lemon *.* bueno, como sea se aconseja que menores de edad no lean ya que no me responsabilizo de la sensibilidad de ellos o como lo tomen en sus vidas U.U *Pero como autora y chica curiosa sé que la inquietud de leer este tipo de contenido invade a mucha curiosidad y mas ya que tiene contenido sexual por eso me tomare mi tiempo en señalar ese contenido para que lo salten "aunque lo dudo* como sea yo solo cumplo ¬¬ .

**NOTA: **Los personajes estarán fuera de carácter OOC y habrán OC para mantener la trama en concreto, "mas no pido que gusten de ellos" este capitulo sera un poco picante como he advertido, mas no tendrá Lemon ¬¬ Aun *w*

_**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones perversas.**_

* * *

Haru luego de huir de la escena como la vez pasada e irónicamente en el mejor momento, en el cual Adelhei le contaría algo que siente es importante, más las cosas no se permitieron por la petición de su padre la cual era comprar arroz ya que se había acabado por descuido de ella y falta de raciocinio de su padre.

Si hubiese dicho la razón por teléfono ella se hubiese quedado a saber qué es lo que quería decirle su amiga, quizás hasta preguntarle a Hibari-san el por qué la beso.

Se adentro a su cuarto a pensar en lo que paso el día de hoy con Hibari-san y el beso que le dio, sonrojándose al solo recordarlo.

― ¿¡Porque rayos le dio un beso!?―grito en su mente dando vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado.

No sabe el porqué pero esos dos besos le supo increíblemente adictivos, era una mezcla de amabilidad y anhelo, de algo tan maduro y a la vez raro, que no se imagino en descubrir en el estoico Hibari Kyoya, no sabe que creer, o pensar.

Y si Hibari-san siente algo por ella...Naaa, eso es imposible, aunque no hay que olvidar que el la salvo de esos asesinos la vez pasada, pero también cabe resaltar que lo hizo ya que perturbaban la paz de Namimori.

―Es tan confuso desu ―susurra al no saber que pensar.

Haru se acuesta en la cama con la mirada distraída de tanto pensar en los porque Hibari-san la beso, bueno no solo la beso si no que fueron dos veces, llegando a la conclusión de que debe preguntarle ya; si lo piensa bien ese fue su primer beso y él atrevido de Hibari Kyoya le robo su primer ¡beso! Y eso tiene que ser pagado o al menos en clarecido.

―Aunque si lo pienso bien, es vergonzoso el preguntar porque beso a Haru Desu~ ―se dijo mientras se cubre con una almohada el rostro, cubriendo la vergüenza.

―"Pero si no pregunto me quedare con la intriga de saber ¿por qué lo hizo?...¿será una nueva forma de castigar? ―piensa, llegando a la conclusión de que si, definitivamente le preguntara mañana a la Alondra más temida de Namimori, por que la beso y no solo una vez si no dos veces.

Decide dejar de pensar más, por miedo a que no podrá dormir esa noche al pensar en el rose de sus labios con los de un peli azabache de ojos fríos, sacudiéndose decide hacer sus deberes como corresponde, para evitar pensar en lo que paso el día de hoy, si la suerte la acompaña mañana será un bello día en el cual responderá muchas preguntas… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el instituto de Namimori unos minutos después de que Haru se fue, Hibari, Tsuna y Enma están dándose una mirada seria para con ellos.

Los demás integrantes salieron de inmediato al sentir el ambiente pesado y las miradas que se mandan sus amigos, no quieren meterse en una posible pelea épica...es el pensamiento de algunos.

¿El por qué se miran con seriedad?...bueno la cosa es que un Ex Arcobaleno aburrido les pidió que se quedarán, ya que después de que Haru salió huyendo de escena y Adelheid saliera correteando a un Julie pervertido que molestaba a Chrome; el Ex Guardián del chupete amarillo tomo la decisión de hacer que los chicos y mas precisamente Tsuna, el jefe Shimons y el Guardián de la Nube se quedaran, en el caso de Hibari, espera que digan el nombre de la persona que le esta llenado la cabeza a Haru de palabras grotescas las cuales no deben de estar en el diccionario, solo por eso.

Reborn tiene la intención de hacer que esos tres digan cuales son las intenciones con la peli castaña de Haru.

Reborn, tiene como siempre la mirada cubierta por su fedora con el fin de no mostrarse ante nadie, ya que dicen que la mirada es la clave para ver el alma, solo por eso él prefiere mantenerla oculta para prevención, siempre hace ese gento cuando quiere desarrollar algo divertido y pícaro; típico de él.

Tsuna se siente tenso, y no sabe el porque, su tutor esta callado y eso no presagia nada bueno, es lo que grita su instinto y como sabedor de anteriores experiencias, solo espera que no sea peligroso para su salud.

Enma, esta un poco asustado por la situación y no sabe por que, pero es que el bebe quiere que hablen de algo referente a Haru, la cosa es ¿que?, no sabe por que pero siente que es algo muy importante y por eso se esta esforzando en seguir firme para no darse el lujo de mostrarse débil ante su amigo y Guardián de la Nube de este, el cual en verdad quiere matarlo con la mirada.

Hibari sabe que el bebe tiene algo importante que decirle pero ya no aguanta estar mas tiempo ente tanta gente, solo ha esperado por que es algo referente sobre Miura y eso es lo único que lo mantiene anclado en la presencia de los herbívoros y mas ahora que solo quiere Morder hasta la muerte a ese pelirrojo Shimons.

Reborn luego de pensar un poco y hacer el ambiente mas tenso y emocionante, con fines de aumentar la resistencia de su Dame-Alumno a situaciones incomodas; decide preguntarle a los chicos una inquietud que siente para con su consentida Haru, Luego de que haga la pregunta dira quien es la persona que le esta enseñando malas palabras a Miura.

―Ustedes por que estaban tan tensos con la presencia de Haru, hace de un momento ―afirmo, no dando cabida a inquietudes.

Los chicos abrieron la mirada un poco sorprendidos por la afirmación del ex Arcobaleno, aunque en Hibari no se noto tanto como en los Futuros Lideres de la Mafia.

―A ustedes les gusta Haru ¿Cierto? ―dice con calma, haciendo que Enma se sonroje al verse descubierto, y empezó a tartamudear, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se refería solamente a él, si no que dijo en plural, entonces se esta refiriendo a los tres?.

Tsuna no presto mucha atención a la pregunta de Reborn y empezó a decir que la quiere como amiga, y que Reborn no debe de meterse en esas cosas, tratando de llevar la conversación a un rumbo donde pueda evitar lo que siente ya que no sabe que es lo que siente por la peli castaña.

Hibari solo mira al bebe y sonríe de lado al percatarse de que puede ser verdad que le guste esa chica y si esos herbívoros son su competencia no perderá, luego de pensar en ello le da una mirada al Rey de los Herbívoros que se la pasa despotricando al bebe, para de inmediato posarla en el inusualmente sonrojado pelirrojo el cual solo mira con interés a Tsuna.

Reborn usando como siempre el dolor físico, calla a Tsuna con una de sus clásicas patadas voladoras dejándolo noqueado brevemente.

―La razón por la que quiero aclarar esto es por que, es un asunto un poco inquietante en el que me entro curiosidad, ya que no se ve todos los días a ustedes mirándola solamente a ella, también es por que quiero saber el por que Haru estaba inconsciente en la oficina de Hibari ―el aludido se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que paso con Miura, acción que no paso desapercibida por el suspicaz Reborn.

―Y como el hecho de que Enma casi inicia una Guerra como la vez pasada al verla inconciente ―enma igualmente se sonroja al verse descubirerto.

―Y tu Dame-Tsuna la estabas mirando de mas y eso es raro, pensé que solo quieres a Kyoko―dijo, haciendo que Tsuna se sorprenda, pensó que nadie se percato que la estaba mirando demás en el partido de Yamamoto, mientras ella estaba sonriendo y mandándole buenos deseos a su Guardián de la Lluvia.

―No se a que te refieres Reborn ―dijo mientras oculta su mirada almendra de los demás, no sabe que decir ya que hasta hace unas horas estaba seguro de que solo quiere a Kyoko.

Enma se percata de la confusión de Tsuna y se sintió molesto al saber que el tiene mas oportunidades que él de estar cerca a Haru.

―Tsuna-kun, ¿a ti te gusta Haru? ―pregunta serio, haciendo que Tsuna mire al pelirrojo sorprendido, ya que la pregunta sonó más que una afirmación que a pregunta.

―¿Ha?, Bueno…yo…

No lo dejo seguir ya que vio la vacilación en la mirada a su amigo, sin mas dice lo que tiene en su corazón sin miedo a lo que pase, hechos que son vistos por un serio Hibari y un sonriente Reborn.

―No digas nada Tsuna-kun si no sabes lo que sientes ―dijo serio, haciendo que Tsuna se quede en silencio por la seriedad de su amigo ―Porque sabes Tsuna-kun, a mi me gusta a Haru-chan, y mucho ―dijo serio con un leve carmín en la mejillas, haciendo que Tsuna se sienta sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo, y tanto como Hibari y Reborn miren al pelirrojo con atención y un poco de sorpresa, ya que ha iniciado una declaración de Guerra.

Hibari siente irritación y no es leve, no sabe porque pero también tiene unas ganas de golpear hasta la muerte al pelirrojo y de paso al Rey de los Herbívoros, un gran fastidio sale de su cuerpo en forma de Aura, haciendo que Reborn se aleje un poco de él.

―"Como decirlo en mi cara que le gusta a la que auto proclamo como mi mujer" ― pensó, cuando cae en cuenta de sus pensamientos, se percata de que Reborn lo mira con seriedad y eso no le entra buena espina.

―Enma ―dijo por lo bajo Tsuna, al salir de la impresión, tiene en su cabeza mil preguntas, y no sabe porque pero se siente molesto por la declaración de su amigo, ¿será que el que le guste Haru esta molestándolo de mas? Pensó con realización descubierta.

―Tsuna-kun, no sé qué es lo que buscas de Haru, si solo la quieres a tu lado por egoísmo, no me importa, porque créeme, me confesare para ella ya que tuviste tu oportunidad de tenerla a tu lado, yo no perderé―dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo.

Tsuna solo mira a Enma con sorpresa máxima, no sabe el porqué las palabras de Enma tiene sentido en su cabeza y eso lo carcome, es cierto que Haru siempre ha estado con él desde que llego Reborn a su vida y la cambio por completo.

También es cierto que se ha acostumbrado a que Haru le diga que será la futura esposa de él y que lo quiere, aunque él ha intentado decirle que no diga esas palabras por temor de que Kyoko lo mal interprete, pero por razones desconocidas siempre se calla y lo deja pasar, también es cierto que desde hace tiempo se pregunta por qué Haru ha dejado de decir esas palaras de afecto hacia él, y ya no esta tanto tiempo con ellos, y asimismo, cuando sintió que ella dejo de decir eso de ser su futura esposa se sintió aliviado, pero cuando dejo de decirlo la presencia de la peli castaña a su alrededor se fue distanciando.

No sabe por que, pero es un poco raro en sentirse muy perturbado el no verla como antes, es cierto que ahora ve a Kyoko mucho mas seguido y pasa mas tiempo con ella, pero el que Haru haya dejado de pasar el rato con ellos por unos meses lo perturbo y hasta ahora seda cuenta.

Parece que en ese tiempo Enma y Haru crearon un vinculo para que Enma se haya enamorado de ella y se lleven muy bien, eso es bueno…pero por que siente una opresión en su pecho de solo pensarlo, será que él en verdad es tan egoísta y solo quiere a Haru cerca para su simple comodidad?...No lo sabe pero se siente frustrado y confundido al no saber qué decir a su amigo y a la declaración que ha dicho.

Reborn sonríe ampliamente al ver que por fin le llego competencia a su Dame-Alumno, ya que hace un tiempo le dio a elegir sobre sus sentimientos para con las chicas mas no salió bien aunque quedo claro de que a Tsuna le gusta Kyoko, más que a Haru, pero parece que eso está cambiando, solo espera que no pierda lo que tiene por no valorarlo, bueno si eso llega a pasar solo le queda aprender de sus errores.

Una idea le llega a Reborn, es tan sádica que tiene que cubrirse la mirada para que no vean el brillo de picardía que desprende, no por nada es el Hitman número uno del mundo, y sus planes siempre resultan.

―Chicos ―llama Reborn, haciendo que Tsuna salga de sus pensamientos.

Enma mira a Reborn y espera a que diga lo que tiene que decir, mas siente que no debería de estar ahí, ya que el perfecto esta mirándolo con una mirada muy punzante y que grita sangre, mas solo lo mira y posa la mirada en un confundido Tsuna, que en verdad está perdido en lo que piensa.

―Dame-Tsuna, ya sabes la razón del por que Enma Kozato estaba por armar una guerra ―dijo sin importarle la mirada escandalizada y las quejas del peli castaño.

―Escuchen bien, si ustedes quieren que Haru no salgan de sus vidas, es mejor que empiecen a llamar su atención, ya que ustedes no son los únicos que tienen sentimientos por ella ―dijo confiado, viendo las reacciones de el dúo Dame, ya que el de Hibari siempre es serio y no es divertido.

―Explícate Akambo ―pregunta, ordena Hibari, dando una mirada de muerte a los presentes.

Tsuna al verlo le entra escalofríos y se pregunta como rayos es que ha aguantado el verlos sin molerlos a Tonfasos…esperen ¿ Por que Rayos Hibari Kyoya esta presente en esa charla en primer lugar?

Enma, ya no aguanta mas esa mirada le asusta, y trata de irse, mas es retenido por Reborn el cual sonríe con inocencia.

―Eso es fácil ―dijo insinuante, viendo el resplandor que manda Hibari deseoso de saber mas.

Y a eso es de lo que hablaba Reborn, es mas divertido el verlos en ese estado, es mas fácil hacerlos actuar.

―Eso, es mejor que lo vean personalmente, ya que me acorde de que tengo que visitar a alguien, ja ne ―dijo, haciendo que lo miren como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas.

―Por cierto, mañana les diré quien es la persona que le enseña esas cosas a Haru, ya es tarde vayan a casa a descansar―dijo, sin mirar las caras en blando de los chicos, mientras una sonrisa inocente se posa en su cara.

Hibari no aguanto mas, sale rápidamente de la escena a buscar a su objetivo, ya sabia él que el bebe es así, siempre lo deja expectante, fue un error el preguntarle lo que ha dicho.

Enma y Tsuna se miran, mas Tsuna corre la mirada, no sabe por que pero no quiere perder…perder? Porque siente que no quiere perder, que no debe de dejar que Enma se quede con Haru, el solo recordar la forma tan cariñosa en que Miura curo a su amigo le entra coraje.

―Yo tampoco perderé Tsuna-kun, aunque eres mi amigo, no quiero perder ―dijo serio, dejando a un confundido Tsuna, el cual suelta un suspiro cansino.

―Que día ―susurro cansado, caminando en dirección a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pido disculpas por lo demorado de la Historia y lo corto del capitulo, mas la trama ha cambiado un poco por razones mías y de un Virus "Llamado hermano entrometido" de computador que se comió mi trabajo actual.

Se supone que este Fic ya estaba hecho, pero lo perdí por una discusión con mi familia "Hermano" y un momento de ira me hizo dedicarme solamente a mi otro Fic, pido disculpas, tratare de seguir este lo mas pronto posible, espero y me sigan y disculpen la demora.

Dejen sus mensajes, que esta Autora los recibirá con Gusto, inquietudes, dudas, y reclamos, son atendidos y recibidos con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa radiante.

_No olviden que el corazón de un escritor esta siempre plasmado en lo que escribe._

¿Reviews?


	5. Una noche de locos

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic a sido cambiado a Rated M ya que las acciones, y palabras que se usaran en este Fic son altamente groseras y pervertidas, por no decir que escribiré mi primer Lemon *.* bueno, como sea se aconseja que menores de edad no lean ya que no me responsabilizo de la sensibilidad de ellos o como lo tomen en sus vidas U.U *Pero como autora y chica curiosa sé que la inquietud de leer este tipo de contenido invade a mucha curiosidad y mas ya que tiene contenido sexual por eso me tomare mi tiempo en señalar ese contenido para que lo salten "aunque lo dudo* como sea yo solo cumplo ¬¬ .

**NOTA: **Los personajes estarán fuera de carácter OOC y habrán OC para mantener la trama en concreto, "mas no pido que gusten de ellos" este capitulo sera un poco picante como he advertido, mas no tendrá Lemon ¬¬ Aun *w*, sip esta autora tiene problemas para entrar en detalles.

_**Capitulo 5: Una noche de locos.**_

* * *

Refunfuñando luego de salir de su amada Namimori, Hibari empieza a caminar por la ciudad haciendo sus usuales rondas de Vigilancia, lo cual tomo como unas 4 horas terminar y de matar el tiempo con Herbívoros que se cruzaban en su camino.

Cuando termino de hacer sus persecuciones y de comer en un restaurante de comida rápida Hibari se encamina por un barrio que conoce muy bien, y es en donde vive la peli castaña dueña de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

―_Tsuna-kun, no sé qué es lo que buscas de Haru, si solo la quieres a tu lado por egoísmo, no me importa, porque créeme, me confesare para ella ya que tuviste tu oportunidad de tenerla a tu lado, yo no perderé―dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo._

Hibari al recordar las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo Kozart, le hizo detenerse de golpe, una incesantes ganas de despescuezar a dicho narrador le entra en su sistema como veneno, mas sabe que esa declaración de guerra no iba para él, sino para el Rey de los Herbívoros, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

―"No sé, que es lo que buscan con decir eso en mi presencia, Sawada, Kozart, pero esta guerra la ganare Yo" ―pensó con málica, mientras su mirada se tornaba brillante y peligrosa.

Retoma su caminar y se fija en una casa de color crema del barrio.

Al pasar por dicha casa, se detiene y mira indicios de si hay alguien en la cercanía, para luego poner su mirada de halcón en su objetivo. Se da cuenta que la luz de la habitación de Miura aun esta encendida.

Una mirada de satisfacción se posa en su rostro.

Bien dicen que soldado avisado no muere en guerra, y como la persona astuta que es, el tiene que hacer el primer movimiento, aunque ya hizo un avance en la tarde tiene que marcar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

―Miura ―susurra en un suspiro muy inusual en él.

Unas ganas de verla lo asaltan de momento, haciendo que por su mente pase la idea de romper las reglas y el orden que el tanto profesa…pero es bien dicho que en la guerra todo se vale, y el no permitirá que esos herbívoros se adelanten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn mira expectante por una ventana de un elegante hotel de la ciudad de Namimori, suelta un leve suspiro, el cual llama la atención de su acompañante, el cual es nada mas ni nada menos que Xanxus.

― ¿Que sucede? ―pregunta, mientras toma una pierna de pavo y la devora con glotonería.

―Nada, solo observo el panorama que ofrece este lugar ―dijo calmado, ve que ya es tarde y que Mama se puede preocupar por que él demore.

―Bueno a lo que vine ―dijo serio, dándole una mirada analítica e indescifrable que ofrece esos posos negros que tiene por ojos a un serio Xanxus.

― ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora, Xanxus?...si es separar a la Familia, pierdes el tiempo, Ya sabes que Tsuna será el Decimo, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, pero aun estas aquí…dime, en serio solo bienes a molestar a ¿Tsuna? O ¿es algo más? ―pregunta serio, mientras Xanxus termina de devorar la carne que ofrecía el plato.

El líder del escuadrón asesino Varia, da una mirada molesta a Reborn, provocando que una batalla entre miradas se presente en el lugar, la seriedad y la tención que esta presente aria que desactivar una bomba sea mas fácil que estar en medio de ellos dos.

Xanxus, chasquea la lengua en señal de fastidio, para luego sonreír con altanería, sabe que el que una vez fue el Guardián del chupete del sol ya sabe el por que esta en ese lugar.

―Basura, no me interesa que es lo que le pase a ese pedazo de Mierda, solo vine a buscar algo que me llama la atención, solo es eso…ya te puedes largar ―dijo mordaz, mientras bebe vino con avidez, haciendo que Reborn lo mire con interés, por que sabe cual es la intención de él, y en su interior solo una sonrisa se superioridad se presenta, este juego será interesante.

―Tienes competencia Xanxus, y ella jamás te tomara en cuenta, si la vienes a buscar solo por que se parece a ella ―dijo con voz neutra, rápidamente se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación sin dar una pequeña mirada atrás, el ya sabe cual es la expresión de él y no le interesa ver que es lo que pasara al mencionar a esa persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru estaba cansada, por fin el sueño la esta dominando luego de estudiar para evitar recordar los besos que le _robaron_ en la tarde, o bueno eso es lo que cree ya que si lo piensa bien, de una o otra manera esos besos supieron muy bien.

Rápidamente se sacude la cabeza para mandar esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente, decidida de ir a dormir acomoda sus cuadernos de forma ordenada, ya que el desorden solo genera mas trabajo y ella con lo ocupada que esta no puede de darse el lujo de darse mas trabajo.

Bueno al terminar de ordenar minuciosamente cada instrumento de estudio que usa, se fija que mañana es sábado, haciendo que una sonrisa de felicidad se asume en su rostro.

―Bendito seas Sábado, no sabes como te extrañe ―murmura con pesadez por el sueño que tiene.

No sabiendo que cada movimiento que hace es visto por el perfecto Namimori, el cual no pierde detalle de cada acción hecho por ella.

Hibari, luego de pensarlo un momento, decidió escabullirse por la ventana de Haru el cual para su suerte tiene balcón, permitiéndole ver con claridad la habitación de ella y lo que hace, bueno aunque ella también podría ver lo que hace mas esta ensimismada en sus deberes y guardar cosas.

La Alondra no sabe por que no ha hecho ni un solo movimiento, solo esta quieto como si le hubiesen robado la movilidad en si.

La forma en la que Haru esta seria y concentrada únicamente en hacer sus cosas lo dejo fascinado, ya que no había visto la expresión de seriedad y concentración por parte de ella, y mas el verla moviendo cosas y arreglando con cautela, lo dejo descolocado, ya que no pensó que ella se comportara de esa manera.

Haciéndolo caer en cuenta que como ella, él no sabe nada, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus sueños, eso hizo que una pregunta se posara en sus labios.

― ¿Por que la escogí a ella? ―susurro, sin percatarse de que Haru empezó a desabotonarse la camisa que usa, ya que el lazo de su corbata esta encima de su cama como su chaqueta y medias.

Hibari cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sonroja suavemente, ya que no pensó que ella se percataría de su presencia, mas parece que ella esta ensimismada por el sueño.

Haru, lentamente se desabotona la camisa que usa debajo de su chaqueta de instituto, las ganas de ir a dormir le están ganando la batalla y eso que aun le falta ir a tomar su baño. Envuelta en su mundo, no se percata de que olvido cerrar sus cortinas, donde un peli azabache esta indeciso si irse, o mirar el pequeño espectáculo que la chica de sus sueños mojados inconscientemente le esta ofreciendo.

Cuando termina de desabotonarse, se gira para buscar su piyama, la cual consistía de una blusa color melocotón y unos pantalones cortos hasta llegar al muslo del mismo color pero con franjas amarillas.

Hibari al ver como lentamente la camisa pasa por los hombros cremosos de Haru y caía a la cama grácilmente con las demás prendas, dejándola únicamente con un sostén de color beige, el cual solo hacia ver el tono de su piel mas tentador que antes, cuando empezó a desabotonarse la falda, en un acto de pudor Hibari cerro los ojos, pero pudo jurar que logro oír como la falda llegaba al suelo.

No supo por que le entro vergüenza el estar en ese lugar, y pudo jurar que oyó una voz en su mente que le decía que no se comportara como un débil herbívoro, ya que él no es nada de eso.

Recuperándose de su acto para nada carnívoro, decide intervenir en la habitación de Haru para reclamarle por lo que pasó en el instituto, mas se da cuenta de que ella ya no esta en la habitación y las prendas que antes estaban en la cama tampoco se encuentran.

Ya abierta la ventana y él dentro de la habitación de Haru, se sintió como un ladrón ya que el jamás ha estado en la habitación de una chica sin ser invitado, luego de obligarse a olvidar esa sensación de pudor, recorre con su mirada grisácea la habitación de la chica escandalosa, para encontrarse con que la habitación es casi como la suya, casi ya que unos cuantos peluches le hacían entender a la vista de que se trata de una habitación femenina, pero sin ellos fácilmente esa habitación pude hacerse pasar por la de un chico ordenado.

Dejando eso de lado, un ruido proveniente de la segunda puerta que hay en la habitación le dio a entender que Miura se encuentra en ese momento tomando un baño…Brillante deducción lo cual solo lo dejo con el deseo de verla en su estado mas vulnerable, pero como el caballero que es, ya ha cometido muchas faltas con el fin de corregir y tomar represarías por lo dicho Haru en la tarde…

_"―Moo~, deja de decir eso Hibari-san en verdad es usted un_**_Kichiku-seme_**_, al molestarnos de esa manera desu"_

Ha, de solo recordarlo le dan ganas de vomitar, si el fuese un Marica no la hubiese besado como la beso en su oficina del comité Disciplinario.

Un clik, lo alerto, de que Miura ya termino de tomar su baño, lo cual lo hizo sentirse emocionado, mas no sabia el por que.

…

Lo primero que vio Haru al salir de su baño Fue a Hibari Kyoya, en su cama sentado y de brazos cruzados, con la mirada puesta en ella, hizo que Haru se preguntara mentalmente si se habrá quedado dormida en la bañera.

―Esta es la habitación de Haru ―dijo seria, para luego cerrar la puerta del baño y luego de pasar dos minutos abrirla nuevamente, para ver a hora que Hibari tiene la mirada cargada de burla al ver que ella piensa que esta soñando.

Luego de que Haru reconociera mentalmente de que no esta dormida y de sentir como la sangre se le sube a la cabeza, comprendió que lo que veía ahora no era a Hibari Kyoya en su habitación mientras su padre duerme, sino el suelo, ya que por el susto que se pego al verlo se desmayo.

Hibari al ver que prácticamente Haru echaba humo por las orejas y que se desplomaba, la intercepto antes de que besara literalmente el suelo.

Solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa complacida y sarcástica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, luego de cenar y mirar acusadoramente a su tutor en la cena, supo que lo que vivió en la tarde no era un mal sueño.

Su amigo Enma Kozato, lo estaba retando, o eso cree.

Ya que no supo en que momento, salió la conversación de saber sobre sus sentimientos referentes a Haru. O mejor dicho, por que mierda es que Enma salió con que se confesara a Haru y el siente como si le hubiesen echado agua helada en su cara.

―"Haru se está haciendo popular con los chico Dame-Tsuna" ―ese palabras llegadas como recuerdos callo en su mente pensante, perturbándole de una forma que no pensó que lo hiciera.

Esas palabras dichas por su mentor le collerón como un golpe en este momento, al percatarse de que lo dicho por el asesino numero uno en el mundo hace como tres meses era una advertencia para él.

La cual dejo pasar por que pensó que eran palabras corrientes dichas por el momento.

Que tonto fue.

Y por que se siente como un idiota, si Haru es _su amiga ¿Verdad?._

―No se en donde cabe esa idea Dame-Tsuna, pero si sigues así no me interesa, tienes que aprender a valorar las cosas, por que cuando las pierdas será tarde ―dijo Reborn, apareciendo con su usual estilo de me ves y ahora no me vez, que por primera vez no perturba al Capo Vongola.

Lo cual hace que se deprima más.

― ¿Por que no me dijiste que me estaba enamorando de Haru Reborn? ―pregunto con pena, sin mirar al sonriente asesino.

―Por que ese no es mi deber Tsuna ―dijo para salir de la habitación y luego entrar con su piyama y dormir en su hamaca como siempre, sin perturbaciones de nadie.

Dejando a Tsuna vagando en su mente, y haciéndose mil preguntas, como un peli rojo que esta que no puede dormir por la declaración que hizo delante del líder del comité de disciplina.

Adelheid que esta mirando a su hermano y líder, no sabe que hacer o pensar, ya que sabe lo que paso cuando los demás se retiraron. Y aunque esta orgullosa de lo que dijo Enma, sabe que él no tiene conocimiento de que Hibari Kyoya entraba en esa declaración de guerra.

―No dejare que pierdas Enma ―dijo seria y decidida a hacer que Haru Miura acepte los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En medio de la noche, unos ojos color chocolate se abren suavemente, ya que siente que es observada, con delicadeza se sienta en la cama viendo que la luz de su habitación esta apagada, y no recordando cuando lo hizo, o como es que llego a su cama.

―Wao, al fin despiertas ―se escucho el sarcasmo en la voz masculina de alguien.

Haciendo que los últimos recuerdos antes de caer dormida volvieran a Miura, llenándola de consternación e incredulidad, lo cual se resumía a que pegaría severo grito.

―Kyaaaaaa….

No logrando continuar con su grito de terror, al sentirse callada por unos mansos y fuertes labios sobre los de ella.

Hibari al ver la mirada escandalizada de Miura por besarla, solo lo hizo sonreír a medias, ya que no pensó que pegaría severo grito, que pudo haber despertado a media ciudad. Con delicadeza que pensó que no poseía, Hibari la aleja, para ver un sonrojo que competía con la luz de la luna sobre ellos. Haciéndola ver etérea y más apetecible que cuando se estaba desabotonado la camisa hace unas horas.

Un inaudito sonrojo se posa en las mejillas pálidas de Hibari, no pensó que esa chica que siempre molestaba en su instituto a la hora del almuerzo, se apoderaría de sus pensamientos lentamente a través de los años.

Pero sus pensamientos son pospuestos por una molesta Haru, la cual lo acusaba sin miramientos de ser un acosador marica, haciendo que una sonrisa completamente cargada de sadismo se abriera campo en su rostro.

―Miura, te are pagar por lo que dijiste ayer ―susurro con picardía.

―Que…es lo que…he dicho ―dijo entre susurros entre cortados, al sentirse aprisionada en los brazos de la Alondra.

Hibari, al recordar que ella no sabe el significado de las palabras que dijo para con él y los otros, solo calla y hace una nota mental para sacarle la información al bebe, por que de que mata a la persona que le enseño esas palabras a Miura, la mata.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Anya Aiyama, la causante de enseñarle incorrectamente esas palabras a Haru por vergüenza, se estremece entre sus sueños.

―Olvídalo, pero aun así te castigare ―dijo seductoramente, mientras arre cuesta a Haru en la cama, mientras sus labios se posan en el cuello de ella, sacándole suspiros y estremeciéndola, por las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo.

Ágilmente, Hibari posa su mano debajo de la blusa del pijama de Haru, pasando su mano por el vientre y jugando con su ombligo, mientras mordisquea la oreja de Miura, la cual solo se deja hacer ya que esas sensaciones son muy primerizas, raras y hasta adictivas que lo único que esta haciendo es hacerla gemir con parsimonia, haciendo que involuntariamente Hibari acaricie mas y pose una pierna entre el medio de los muslos, haciendo que el rose en su parte intima con la pierna de él, la haga soltar una exclamación intangible que es escuchada únicamente por la Alondra.

Hibari posa sus labios una vez más en la boca de Miura, mientras sus lenguas empiezas una batalla de supremacía, la cual el gano por supuesto, haciendo que el aliento de los dos se oiga agitado, casi como un canto.

―Hibari…―llama Haru, sintiéndose en el paraíso de sus labios.

―Kyoya ―susurra entre el mentón y el pulso de Haru. La cual solo cumple con llamarlo como él le pedía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, pido disculpas alas personas que me quieren matar por dejarlo así, pero es que, me dio cosita continuarlo U.U' ya que la inspiración salio a dar una vuelta y es mejor que no lo fuerce *w* ¿Verdad?...Bueno si me quieren matar pues háganlo, que puedo hacer si mi Musa se largo a la quinta porra TwT... Odien la a ella no a mí.

Bueno, la entrada de Xanxus no estaba prevista en la historia pero un comentario de una Autora me dio la idea de meterlo, ya que seria mas divertido y tendría suspenso, no niego que fue imprevisto su entrada, pero espero y disfruten de su entrada ¬¬ ya que soy nueva en realizar su carácter, a bueno...

_**"No olviden que el corazón de un escritor esta siempre plasmado en lo que escribe".**_

¿Reviews?


	6. Fue un sueño

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic a sido cambiado a Rated M ya que las acciones, y palabras que se usaran en este Fic son altamente groseras y pervertidas, por no decir que escribiré mi primer Lemon *.* bueno, como sea se aconseja que menores de edad no lean ya que no me responsabilizo de la sensibilidad de ellos o como lo tomen en sus vidas U.U *Pero como autora y chica curiosa sé que la inquietud de leer este tipo de contenido invade a mucha curiosidad y mas ya que tiene contenido sexual por eso me tomare mi tiempo en señalar ese contenido para que lo salten "aunque lo dudo* como sea yo solo cumplo ¬¬ .

**NOTA: **Los personajes estarán fuera de carácter OOC y habrán OC para mantener la trama en concreto, "mas no pido que gusten de ellos" este capitulo sera un poco picante como he advertido, mas no tendrá Lemon ¬¬ Aun *w*, sip esta autora tiene problemas para entrar en detalles.

_**Capitulo 6: Fue todo un sueño...Pero la verdad es que no.**_

* * *

El calor en la habitación se hace insoportable, Haru puede jurar que se puede ver a simple vista a temperatura, es increíble como la sensación de que Hibari este encima de ella y que la mire de una forma que jamás ha visto, le haga pensar que es cierto que Hibari Kyoya es un carnívoro, ya que la mirada de Hibari para con ella es de un depredador a su presa, una mirada salvaje que promete llevarla al borde de la desesperación y a un mundo en donde la dependencia seria su condena...Y por extraño que parezca, no teme a lo que pase, todo es un sueño ¿No?

Hibari se regodea de satisfacción internamente al cumplir por fin sus fantasías nocturnas, pero no entiende por que la mirada achocolatada de ella lo desarma, lo hace querer hacer las caricias suaves, lo hace desear que este momento no solo sea de placer personal, si no que quiere que ella sienta placer, que clame por su nombre y olvide que exista su alrededor.

Definitivamente lo que siente por ella, no solo es curiosidad por zacear su deseo, y eso lo hace pensar que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que es ella y solamente ella, la que puede estar con él, y nadie mas, una necesidad de poseerla lo esta enloqueciendo pero a la vez sabe que no quiere solo placer carnal, y aunque la punzada en su pantalón no le este ayudando, algo en su corazón esta clamando y sonando que no es el momento, que no debe dejarse llevar por la sola emoción, es tan confuso, que trata de camuflarlo, propinándole caricias con su boca para que no vea la mirada que tiene.

―"Esta piel, estos Gemidos, este olor, solo me hace querer encerrarte para que nadie mas pueda verlos, oírlos o sentirlos" ―piensa Hibari, mientras se posiciona de forma mas cómoda, no percatándose de que su usual chaqueta con el emblema de la comisión de Disciplina de Namichuu esta en el suelo con sus zapatos, mientras su cabeza esta en el esternón de Haru y sus manos acarician la piel de ella.

Haru se sentía extraña, las caricias de él para con ella hace que algo se queme en su interior, y ese calor le exige que tiene que salir de una forma increíblemente impensable, pero sabe que no puede ser, que lo que esta pasando debe ser un sueño el cual ella despertara en la mañana.

―Este es tu castigo Primavera ―susurra Hibari, recorriendo con la mirada la blanquecina piel de Haru como si fuese la cosa mas interesante en el mundo, mientras su cabeza ahora esta acurrucada cerca del cuello de ella acomodándose como todo un niño mimado.

Miura, con solo escuchar la voz ronca y en un susurro por parte de él, se da cuenta que el calor de su ser se expande hasta su zona abdominal y es algo extraño, ese calor se forma en una sensación de querer tocarse, un instinto de salvajismo le pide que Hibari la toque, y se esta haciendo increíblemente insoportable de no escuchar, mas hace un lado esas sensaciones que están pasando por su cuerpo para concentrarse mejor en el porque no ha hecho nada para impedir que pase esto que esta pasando...

―"Es un sueño" ―piensa, dándole una mirada fugaz a su captor.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta suavemente ya que esta empezando a pensar mejor, pero al esperar la respuesta se formo un silencio confirmándole que no habrá respuesta, ya que parece que Kyoya se quedo sordo o la ignoro, Hibari solo la mira mientras sube su fuerte mano hasta el corazón de Haru y hace ademan de tocarla, mas no lo hace y se concentra en darle una mirada seria mas no mortal para no asustarla, y esperar que entienda su significado.

Lo cual Haru entendió a las mil maravillas aunque solo lo ha oído de sus compañeras en clase, y es que, el que un chico te mire seriamente y apunte a tu corazón, solo significa que es señal firme de que le esta pidiendo su corazón, a la persona que le apunta.

Pero… estamos hablando de un posible sueño, fijo se quedo dormida y esta soñando con él, y de paso por Dios, es Hibari Kyoya nunca aria ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad?

Él jamás pediría su corazón al menos que sea untado de sangre...¿cierto?

Un silenció incomodo se instala entre ellos. Lo cual la hace caer en la realización.

¿Por qué Hibari Kyoya, el hombre mas sádico de Namimori, esta en su habitación en este momento, o mejor dicho es un sueño?

Y como si le hubiese leído la mente.

―Quería verte…

El solo escucharlo, la hace abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos.

No puede creerlo.

Hibari ve la confusión y solo sonríe de lado, haciéndolo ver jodidamente sexy ante el resplandor de luna de la ventana de la habitación.

Haru solo pudo agachar la mirada en vergüenza, jamás en lo que tiene de vida, ha pensado que Hibari Kyoya estuviese gustándole y él le mire de una forma diferente a fastidio o indiferencia, ya que seamos sinceros ella es gritona, se la pasa molestando en Namichuu, solo se mete en problemas como en el que casi pierde la vida y si no hubiese sido por él no hubiese podido contarlo, no es fuerte, ni sabe como usar las llamas de la ultima voluntad...entonces por que le mira como si fuese una joya.

La mirada que él le esta dando, le confirma que a él, eso no lo importa, y puede jurar que el palpitar de su corazón se esta desenfrenando de solo verlo tan cerca de ella…es mas fácil cuando se besa y ella cierra los ojos que mirarle fijamente…Ya que se siente perdida en esos posos grises que tiene por ojos Hibari.

"Se esta enamorando"...No eso es posible, esto es un sueño, es lo que piensa desesperada. Mas luego su mente de sueño esa que siempre la hacia hacer ilusiones en el pasado en donde Tsuna le pide matrimonio, le grita que posiblemente le guste.

―"O, no, no puede ser, me estoy enamorando de Hibari-san desu" ―pensó, sintiendo que ahora lo que recorre por su ser es vergüenza e incredulidad.

Y Joder, el palpitar de su corazón le confirma que se esta enamorando o, también puede ser producto de que él la tiene abrazada de forma posesiva, mientras sus manos la tocan suavemente, como si fuese una muñeca…agradece a que solo le toca la cara y el abdomen y no ninguna de sus partes ya que no sabría que hacer, si eso pasa como el leve rose que paso entre la pierna de él y su feminidad...mejor no pensar en eso y agradecer lo poco caballero de su parte.

Aunque no lo merezca.

Kyoya sonríe y la obliga a que le mire.

Le fascina verla de esa forma, con esos ojos puestos en él, y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, su boca levemente abierta invitándolo a que sus labios se unan en una huelga de besos desenfrenado…Joder, debe de saciar esa sed que nace de solo verla tan cerca de él.

Haru lo vio venir, y el latir de su corazón empezó a alocarse, solo pudo pensar que no le importa intercambiar besos con él, si es únicamente con él y sus sueños.

Sus bocas estaban por juntarse una vez mas sin temor ni reservas.

Pero no alcanzan su cometido.

― ¿Haru, estas Bien? ―preguntan el padre de Miura, haciendo espera en la puerta de la habitación, ya que se percato de ruidos mas no savia bien de donde es y se preocupo.

Haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga por unos instantes, al no percatarse de la presencia de él y haciendo que la realización en Haru sea despertada...NO ES UN SUEÑO, ÉL ESTA EN SU ALCOBA...Un chico.

O si las miradas reflejan el alma, se pudo ver claramente a una Haru con la boca y la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Haru se acomodo rápidamente, mientras Hibari y como si fuese un rayo se oculta cerca de la puerta para evitar ser visto por el intruso e inoportuno padre de Haru, mas sonríe de lado al ver que Miura esta cooperando y sonrojada a morir.

Haru, al sentir que Hibari ya no estaba acostado en su cama mira como la puerta se abre dejando ver a un somnoliento hombre en bata, el cual esta mirando a su adorada hija con cansancio y un poco de preocupación.

Haru suspira de alivio y se acomoda para atender a su padre, ya que sabe que él ni por asomo o alguna vez entraría a su alcoba.

Finje que se retuerse y responde.

―Hai, Haru esta bien, solo se callo de la cama hace un rato desu―dijo fingiendo una voz de dormida, ya que si lo piensa bien, eso es lo que debería estar haciendo si no fuese por el estirado y problemático chico que esta detrás de la puerta de su alcoba.

Dios mío si su padre lo ve, podría ser asesinado por Hibari.

―Disculpa, parece que estoy escuchando cosas linda, sigue durmiendo ―dijo alegre, su padre a de saber que nada esta mal y posiblemente esta escuchando cosas.

Cuando se giraba para retirarse se percata de una chaqueta en el suelo, haciendo que se devuelva para confirmar el por que una chaqueta que parece de chico esta en la alcoba de su linda y adorada hija.

―Haru, esa chaqueta en el suelo ¿de quien es? ―pregunta su padre, que al pesar de estar con sueño es suspicaz.

Haru mira donde la mirada interrogante de su padre le señala, y automáticamente su alma se sale de su cuerpo, al ver la chaqueta de escuela de Hibari en el piso. Hibari se maldijo mentalmente por el arrebato, el jamas es descuidado y quizás es solo con ella que es así, mas pensó que puede ser mejor decir la verdad a su futuro suegro, pero si lo piensa bien es mejor dejar las cosas así y esperar a que una idea pase por la cabeza de su futura mujer para evitar que su futuro suegro lo acuse de asilo indebido y violación a la privacidad al estar en la habitación de Haru a estas horas.

Y como si estuviesen sincronizados Haru rápidamente piensa una excusa valida para su padre.

―Ha… esa chaqueta, es para una obra de teatro en el Instituto, me toca hacer el papel de un Presidente de Disciplina, Haru se estaba esmerando en hacerla, pero parece que el sueño le gano a Haru desu ―dijo nerviosamente, mas parece que su padre se convence.

―Entiendo, dulce sueños ―dijo feliz de saber que su hija esta cumpliendo con sus deberes académicos.

―Tu también ―susurra, mientras ve como la puerta de su alcoba se cierra como si fuese cámara lenta. Y ve como Hibari sonríe con arrogancia, y se percata de que esa sonrisa sera su perdición algún día...mas eso no importa, ahora lo que quiere saber, es si es cierto lo que el esta pidiendo de ella...y por que entro a su casa como delincuente.

―Hibari-san, ¿usted por que esta en mi habitación?…y no diga por que quería verme, dígame ¿por que me ha besado de esa manera? ―pregunto seria, pero tratando de que su voz solo sonara en la habitación para no levantar sospechas.

Hibari la miro despectivo, pero en si las preguntas de ella son algo de lo que él, aun no esta seguro, no queriendo quizás herirla por la respuesta que el le daría y seria No sé… prefiere mejor retirarse ya que ha cometido muchas faltas en un día y no quiere que su imagen se vea manchada mas adelante.

Rápidamente recoge su chaqueta, y se voltea para ver la ventana y dirigirse ahí, más no da si no tres pasos y es detenido por una Haru sonrojada y con mirada determinada, haciendo que se sorprenda el estoico y serio Demonio de Namimori.

― ¿Que? ―pregunta serio y despectivo de lo que pasa.

Haru no sabe que decir, pero algo en si le dijo que no lo dejara ir, todo lo que esta pasando es real y la mirada que él dio cuando ella le pregunto los porqués, le confirmo que él no sabe que es lo que busca, y que quizás con lo que dijo lo alejo irremediablemente de ella…para su sorpresa ella esta mas confundida que él ya que no quiere que se vaya, pero tampoco quiere que la bese de esa manera ya que no sabría que pasara luego.

―Quédate ―susurra por lo bajo, sin mirar a Hibari ya que esta sonrojada hasta el cuero cabelludo no puede creer que haya dicho eso como si nada, Hibari queda impactado por lo que ha dicho y no le quita la mirada de encima, percatándose de la forma tal hermosa en como esta sentada en la cama y es bañada por la luz de la luna, su mirada esta puesta a un lado, sus labios entre abiertos, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, y una tira de la Pijama cae lentamente del hombro de Miura haciéndola ver jodidamente Sexy ante los ojos depredadores de Kyoya, además si añade su petición el no puede decir que No a eso, es tan confuso pero placentero.

― ¿Estas segura Miura? ―pregunta, y se maldijo internamente haberlo hecho ya que la mirada de ella vacilo al pronunciar esas palabras.

―Si, lo estoy ―susurra tiernamente, para luego poner su mirada chocolate en la gris de él. ―Quiero que te quedes, un poco más, quiero confirmar algo…

Con esas palabras dichas, Hibari nuevamente suelta su chaqueta que lo identifica como presidente de la Comisión de Disciplina, y se acerca a una tensa Haru, la cual hace espacio en su cama para que el se acueste.

Cuando la cabeza de Hibari toco la almohada al sucesivamente con la cabeza de Haru, sus miradas se posaron en ellos, fue tenso al inicio pero luego sus expresiones cambiaron a unas mas relajadas.

En Haru se formo una pequeña sonrisa que la hacia ver muy tierna, en el caso de Hibari sonríe de lado sintiéndose inusualmente calmado.

Ninguno de ellos despego la mirada que se daban, luego de un rato Haru lentamente poso su mano en el cabello de Hibari sintiéndose un poco cohibida por el deseo de tocar el hermoso cabello azabache de el Perfecto, mas Hibari le permitió esa acción un tanto suicida, para que ella le propinara unas caricias en su cabello, haciendo que se sintiera tranquilizado y mas relajado tanto que esas caricias le estaban empezando a llamar el sueño.

Más no permitió que eso pasara ya que no quería perder el tiempo dormido, y detiene las caricias por parte de ella para luego posar nuevamente la mirada en Haru la cual se ve que ya esta que se duerme, más no despega la mirada del rostro de él. Haciendo que Hibari se sienta complacido de saber que ella solo lo mira a él y una calidez lo desborda, mas vio con satisfacción como ella empieza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, dejándola completamente expuesta para él.

―Buenas noches Primavera ―susurra, para luego levantarse y darle un leve rose de labios, y salir como cual ladrón satisfecho con su cometido, aunque lo que él quería no paso, pero no presiona, el momento se dará y el sabe que ese momento esta cerca y ella lo deseara más que él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Haru despierta viendo que esta sola en su cama, y se siente un poco avergonzada mas ya sabe que lo que paso no es un sueño…como lo sabe, simplemente por el aroma que tiene su almohada le confirma que no fue un sueño.

―Hibari-san, de verdad no lo entiendo desu ―susurra un poco desesperada, ya que no encuentra respuesta a lo que siente en ese momento, mas se levanta para ver que hora es y confirma que es muy temprano, apenas y son las 6 de la mañana.

Como todos los días se pone hacer los deberes del hogar y ver que su padre ya este despierto para que salga a la facultad de la Universidad y de sus clases de los sábados.

Cuando termina de ordenar todo, se percata de que son las 8 y media, y decide salir ha corre para luego realizar sus practicas de Gimnasia por la Ciudad todo y mas con el fin de despejar su mente y centrarse en su vida, ya que si lo vuelve a ver él sera el que responda todas sus dudas, ya que ella no se carcomerá su mente en alguien que no sabe que es lo que quiere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la residencia Sawada unos minutos antes de que Haru saliera, Tsunayoshi Sawada como siempre es levantado de la forma mas espartana existente hasta el momento de su acogedora cama, con el propósito de que salga hacer ejercicios y no flojee desperdiciando tiempo en la cama, cortesía de su Tutor Reborn, el cual le dijo que saliera rápido o lo mataría, dándole una ruta en un papel el cual el debe de caminar y correr mirando las indicaciones escritas en ella.

Tsuna ya no se molesto en reclamarle ya que sabe que le ira peor, mas empieza a recordar las palabras dichas por su amigo Enma mientras camina, y se detiene abruptamente de su marcha matutina por las calles de su barrio, ya que no entiende como es que todo lo que esta pasando lo Moleste de una forma que jamás pensó que pasara.

―"Me confesaré a Haru Tsuna-kun" ―son las palabras que resuenan en su cabeza, ya que soñó con que el Enma le decía esas palabras en su modo Ultima Voluntad, y le daba la espalda, para luego verlo tomado de la mano de Haru feliz, sin darle ni una sola mirada a él.

Y empezó a preguntarse que es lo que siente por su amiga Haru, para luego empezar a recordar las muchas formas en las que ella se dirige a él, y caer en cuenta que en si ella ya no se acerca como antes y entre pasa el Tiempo mas la siente alejada de él…Todo por que esta pasando mas tiempo con Enma y la Familia de este que con él y los demás…la verdad es que se siente celoso de solo saber que ella ya no lo ve con la misma Luz de siempre.

―Haru ―susurra sin percatarse por donde va.

―Me llamabas Tsuna-san ―responde enérgicamente la peli castaña, la cual pasaba un poco distraída rememorando lo pasado en la noche, pero al ver a su amigo y Cielo en medio de la calle con expresión seria se acerco, mas no pensó que la vería ya que la Llamo sorprendiéndola en el acto.

Tsuna la mira como si fuese una alucinación provocada por su mente, mas se da cuenta que los expresivos ojos chocolates de ella están fijos únicamente en él. Haciendo que un potente sonrojo se muestre en su rostro.

―H-haru…B-buenos Días ―tartamudeo mientras agacha la mirada cohibido, hasta el día de hoy se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve Haru, ya que usaba unos chores en yin hasta el muslo una blusa de tiras negra con una chaqueta hasta la cintura blanca, con zapatillas deportivas y su usual cola de caballo, todo en ella grita ejercicio pero hermosura.

―Buenos días desu ―saluda alegremente, mientras le da una sonrisa suave característica de ella.

Tsuna no supo que hacer, se siente arrinconado, y de paso decepcionado al ver que ella no se lanzo a abrazarlo como antes.

Haru mira fijamente los ojos de Tsuna-san, y se percata de que están deprimidos, se acerca y le jala las mejillas de forma graciosa para que salga de su mundo de lamentos y sonría el bello sol.

―Que tienes Tsuna-san, se te nota triste y no es normal desu ―dijo mientras se percata de que Tsuna no despega la mirada de ella, cuando se da cuenta de que esta irrumpiendo el espacio personal de su amigo Haru se aleja, mas no alcanza a alejarse mucho ya que Tsuna le toma la mano con fuerza.

Se torna un silencio algo incomodo.

― ¿Pasa algo Tsuna-san? ―pregunta dudosa de la acción de él, si hubiese hecho eso unos meses atrás ella se hubiese derretido como mantequilla, pero el que lo haga ahora solo la asusta ya que puede ser que le diga algo que no quiera escuchar por ser asuntos de la Mafia.

―Haru, todo esta bien ―la llama dándole una mirada cargada de ternura, que confundió a la chica ya que pensó que la miraría con preocupación como siempre lo hace, pero al ver que el apretón de la mano de él es más que todo de apoyo, decide decirle que la acompañe en su rutina, para cambiar de ambiente y de paso jugar.

Tsuna acepto sin chistar, y se da cuenta que Reborn es el causante de que se encontrara con ella, ya que cuando se fijo en la ruta en la que corre Haru y la del papel, Grita obviedad por ser la misma, no cabe duda de que él ex Guardián del chupete del Sol le esta ayudando aunque sea un poco.

―"Gracias Reborn" ―piensa Tsuna mientras trota, sin despegar la vista de Haru.

La cual esta ida, ya que los acontecimientos de la noche la asaltan de momento, y no se percata de la mirada de Tsuna la cual esta tensa ya que no es normal que Haru este en las nubes cuando él esta cerca de ella.

Luego de lo que pareció una infinidad de ejercicios y ver a Haru haciendo acrobacias peligrosas pero interesantes, se despiden ya que Haru dijo que iría a buscar a una compañera de clases para que le preste un libro.

Cuando estaban en un camino en donde hay doble vía se despiden, siendo Tsuna el que no despega la vista de ella, no sabe por que pero el tiempo que paso con ella hoy lo hizo sentir revitalizado y feliz, ya que aunque no lo quiera admitir sabe que Haru ya no lo ve como antes, y lo comprobó al estar con ella ese par de horas, mas no se rendirá, ya que ya sabe que es lo que siente por ella al estar ese corto tiempo con la peli castaña.

―Yo tampoco perderé Enma-kun, Hibari-san ―susurra por lo bajo mientras una mirada determinada se posa en su rostro y sale en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma estaba corriendo apresuradamente…"¿Porque?"

Bueno digamos que esta escapando de sus Guardianes, ya que el muy retorcido de Julie les dijo a todos que él esta enamorado de una de las chicas de Vongola, y se desato el caos con lo dicho por el Guardián del Desierto...Joder que es un genio en crear el caos.

Y Joder mas el hecho de saber que él se pudo quedar callado mas no quiso por esta aburrido, el recordar que hasta le rogo por silencio lo hace sentir mal, pero el muy jodido de su guardián solo sonrió amplia mente y regó la bola como pólvora que estalla al ser encendida, dicen que los amigos son tus peores enemigos y él es la prueba viviente de ello, aunque puede ser exagerado lo que esta pensando en este momento al estar huyendo, pero bueno luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de huir se detuvo con la respiración agitada en algún lugar de Namimori.

― ¡¿Dónde rayos se metió Adelheid, cuando la necesito?! ―se pregunto entre exclamaciones, sin ver que por una curva de la calle aparece la chica a la cual declaro la guerra a su mejor amigo e indirectamente a un Demonio.

― ¡Ha pero si es Enma-san! que sorpresa mas grata desu ―exclamo con sorpresa al ver a uno de sus amigos en la acera, y un poco agitado.

― ¡¿H-haru?! ―tartamudea con sorpresa al verla en ese estado, cabello suelto mejillas rosas y su sonrisa, cabe mencionar que se ve realmente atractiva.

Haru al ver que su amigo pelirrojo no la dejaba de mirar con incredulidad y algo mas, la hizo sonrojar, lo saludo, y como siempre el chico empezó a decir entre frases, ya que la vergüenza y la forma en como palpita su corazón lo mantenían en ese estado de nerviosismo extremo cerca de ella.

Haru le dijo que iría a pedir prestado un libro a una amiga y le pido a él que la acompañara, siendo el tímido que es no se rehusó por razones obvias y es que el estar con ella lo hace sentirse en calma y completo.

En el transcurso de la caminata todo estaba muy callado pero el silencio no era molesto, sino uno de comodidad algo que ellos comparten como mutuo acuerdo cuando no hay temas para practicar desde que se han hecho buenos amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de una de las compañera de clase de Haru, ella le dijo que lo esperara para luego salir a tomar paste y un refresco sacando una sonrisa a Enma, el cual acepto gustoso la invitación, mientras Haru habla con una chica de lentes y cabello verde la cual la atendió y le dio un Libro de estudio y de paso le dio un Manga para que lea en su tiempo libre, ya que (Ella no esta amenazada por Reborn...aun -.-') Ella fue una de las muchas que se dio cuenta que Miura no sabia los términos que usarón para explicarle sobre la historia de hace tres días en clases y como sabe que las demás no harán nada para sacarle la duda a ella, le dijo que lo leyera para que se instruyera mas, ya que ella no le puede aclarar las palabras por cosas del tiempo.

Haru le informo que ya le despejaron las dudas, mas la chica peli verde insiste en que lo lea por si no sabe los demás términos y de paso le diga como le parece el manga, haciendo que Haru asienta y se despide para verse el Lunes en clases.

Haru cuando vio a Enma arre costado en un poste de la calle, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado de lo usual y las amos metidas en el pantalón de su sudadera y camiza desarreglada como todo chico malo y de paso un aire a su alrededor que grita Cool, la hizo sonrojar, ya que no es usual ese aire en el.

―Haru..chan ―dice el nombre de ella, como si fuese la cosa mas maravillosa en el mundo.

En el momento en el que Haru se adentro a hablar con la chica de la clase, él se dedico a pensar si es adecuado declararse a ella ahora, y al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, se decidió a que le dirá mañana, luego de pedirle una cita claro esta, para decirle con confianza lo que siente y con suerte quizás darle un beso.

Pero también de paso sacarse una inquietud que nació de él. Ya que el presintió inquietud de ella cuando caminaban y aunque el silencio fue cómodo, se sintió un poco amenazado, no sabe por que pero siente que Haru esta espaciando mas de lo usual...y eso es raro ya que él ya tiene medido el tiempo y las veces que espacia desde que se conocieron mas a fondo.

―Enma ―dijo con ternura omitiendo en honorifico, no supo porque lo hizo pero la mirada roja de él la hizo decir su nombre con anhelo y calma, claro esta que sonó de una forma un tanto diferente en él, ya que ella solo lo llamo por verlo exaltado.

―Vámonos, creo que la pastelería esta abierta y si tenemos suerte podremos probar el pastel de arándanos y fresa que hay desu―dijo sonriente y soñadora, mientras inconscientemente le coge la mano, haciéndolo sonrojar en el instante en que sus manos se tocaron, para Haru esa acción fue acto reflejo, pero para él fue el paraíso en persona.

Enma se sintió calmado al ver que Haru ya no esta tensa, aunque esa inquietud sigue en su ser, pero decide preguntarle luego que es.

cerca de unos arboles y sin percatarse, una mirada negra y fija de alguien los mira con atención.

Enma se sintió amenzado, para girarse y no ver nada.

―Estas bien Enma-san ―pregunto Haru al ver la súbita acción de él.

―Ha, no es nada Haru ―dijo calmado, mientras sonríe nerviosamente, siguiendo su camino.

Claro que todo lo dicho y hecho fue visto, por ese algo que alerto a Enma y eso es nada mas ni nada menos que una pequeña ave de color amarilla, la cual tiene por encargo mirar a la peli castaña a la cual el pelirrojo tiene sujeta de la mano, de inmediato la pequeña ave sale a informar ese hecho, ya que las ordenes de su amo son absolutas para el.

―Hibari, Hibari ―canturreo el ave, mientras sale disparado en dirección al instituto mixto de Namimori, para decirle a su amo con pocas palabras "Notase el sarcasmo" lo que hace la castaña mientras él esta ocupado.

.

.

.

.

.

Una chica de cabellera negra, esta corriendo de un lado a otro por las transitadas calles de Namimori, huyendo de un bebe con traje y un arma que resulto no ser de juguete.

―"Dios ayúdame, no quiero morir" ―piensa la chica que se reconoce con el nombre de Anya Aiyama, la cual se esconde en un contenedor de basura temblando como gelatina. ―"Dios si salgo de esta viva, sin rasguños, y con la capacidad de no temer a los niños, te juro que dejare de leer Yaoi y le diré a Haru que lo que dije esta mal y me perdone...pero ¡Ayúdame!" ―exclama fuertemente en su mente, mientras se bendice por piedad.

Reborn al escuchar el pensamiento de la chica, sonríe de lado, ha cumplido con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque aun falta con unas cuantas chicas de la clase de Haru, solo es cuestión de tiempo y purgara a todas esas chicas, y las guiara quiera o no al camino de la razón.

* * *

_**Primero que Nada querida gente y espero y cumplan con lo que digo...¡NO ME MATE! Desu TwT.**_

_Sé que dejar el Lemon de esa manera es...sacrilegio U.U pero no me vi apta para seguirlo y me dije a mi misma...No puedo, aun no, creo que no es el momento y debería de hacer que los sentimientos se muestre en la relación...además quiero agregar comedia y rivalidad. Sé que Haru debe de estar confundida por lo que pasó, pero es ella y sabe que lo raro es normal en la vida, es la forma en demostrar con hechos que Haru es ignorante ante lo que pasa a su alrededor y si no son las palabras, ella jamas se enterara de lo que siente Hibari -.-._

_Espero y no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo y que Xanxus y los demás Vongola no hayan salido, pero son cosas del oficio, con suerte en el próximo capitulo saldrán (creo -.-')...ya que Haru por fin se enterara de lo que sus locas compañeras de clase le enseñaron y tendrá que gritar perdones *w*. _

_**"No olviden que el corazón de un escritor esta siempre plasmado en lo que escribe".**_

¿Reviews?


End file.
